


Dancing with Fate

by BlueRoseCat



Series: Fate Changes everything [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skating, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, cam sex, victuri baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseCat/pseuds/BlueRoseCat
Summary: First came Fate changes everything, with all that happened there.Now Yuri dances with fate. Will he thrive? Or will it be his downfall?





	1. The fate that follows home

**Author's Note:**

> Recap from Fate changes everything.
> 
> After Yuri and Victor had their lives turned around by the omega’s pregnancy, the two men struggle with the thought of becoming parents. Turning from each other, after weeks of hardly talking they eventually came to the conclusion that they wanted to keep the baby.  
> So this marks Yuri’s season end and the path to parenthood starts.  
> Nobody could ever prepare them for the ride they were in for.  
> Their lives will never be the same.
> 
> There will be family fluff amongst other, be warned it will be darker than the sequel. But balanced with family fluff.

After a few days at the hospital the boys were finally allowed to go home.  
Yuri were kept under extra surveillance. He had a higher chance of developing the depression many mothers got called postpartum depression.  
The omega’s condition for going home was that he would continue having talks with his psychiatrist once a week.

However Yuri felt just fine though, better than in a very long time. Between having a much more stable inner peace, Yuri and Victor has also learned to communicate better a good stepping stone for any great marriage.

“Welcome home Eiji, this is your new home to grow in.“ Slowly shifting the blanket over the newborn Yuri looks down at his son. “My special one.”

“Our little star.” Victor adds smiling softly, stroking his hand on his little baby. Eiji yawns and closes the distant to his parents.

Yuri sits down on their couch breathing in slightly, taking in his new situation. He had a family now, with Victor. Yuri’s teen self would smile and faint, he the adult felt close. But instead the omega looked in awe at his newborn, smiling and caressing.

Meanwhile the alpha takes a lot of photos, this needed to be recorded.  
Victor's heart soared with joy, looking at this lovely scene. It was more precious than he could ever imagine. 

“I’m so proud of you two. You for being such a strong omega and Evgeni for being a strong baby, I can’t imagine all the stress for him during those 24 hours before he was born.” The older man gently kisses his little family on the cheek. Smiling with tears in his eyes.

“I don’t want to know, beside he’s here with us now and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”  
Yuri beckons Victor closer.

The two men smiles as they huddle close around their tiny son.  
The tiny baby yawns and grips victor’s finger. The omegas and alphas heart melts, this is a precious bonding moment. 

“Awww look at that, he has a firm grip.” Victor smiles lovingly at his son who can barely keep awake. 

As the two men watches their baby in awe there’s a knock on the door.

*knock knock*

The omega turns around to do the door. “It must be mama, she promised us food. I should go let her in.”

The alpha shakes his head. “Just stay here i’ll go open the door, I take it she must have forgotten her key. Welcome mama Hiroko.”

“Thank you Vicchan, i’m here with the food as I promised. But can I please see Eiji a bit?”

Victor smiles. “Of course It’s your grandson, here give me the food. Yuri is in the living room, with the baby.”

“Toshiya is at the car with the food, you should go help him.” Hiroko smiles apologetic and heads inside straight to her son and grandson.

Victor heads outside to greet Toshiya, who smiles widely at the younger man.  
“Here to help me? I’m not as young as I used to be and Hiroko sure like to cook.”

Victor nods. “That’s the plan, let’s carry it all to the kitchen.”

Toshiya hands over half of the food over to the younger alpha. The two men walk slowly inside, trying to be quiet incase the baby is sleeping.

“Mama and papa welcome and thank you for the food, we appreciate it. It will take awhile before we get into a good routine. If Eiji will even let us, at the hospital there was always someone ready to help. I would be lying if I said i’m not worried and scared.”

“That’s why we're here to help with food at least, child raising however. We just hope we were great role models and that we did something right. Cause it’s your turn now, we’ve already done this. But we are happy to babysit. Oh and Makkachin is doing fine, she misses you two. I believe Yuuko will come over with her for a brief moment.” Hiroko and Toshiya smiles and watches proudly.

Yuri bows and nods to his parents in appreciation. “I’ll do my best and Victor will help.” 

Yuri looks at his newborn with awe, hoping that his life would be even better than his own.  
“I love you my little bundle of joy.”

Hiroko looks proudly at her son, in a parents eyes we are always small. The female omega thinks back to when Mari and Yuri was born. The feeling off holding a precious little life in her hands. Their first cry, or that first smile. When you got them laughing while making bubbles on their tummy. How happy they would be bouncing on top of her. It brings a tear to the woman, it feels like a lifetime ago. Now her only son will go thru all those special moments. The female omega wakes up from her reminiscing the past. 

“May i hold him?” Hiroko asks with a smile.  
In the two men comes in with the bags. 

“But first I should take care of the food, I made a list here as well, so just follow the instructions everything should be there. Some of food goes into the freezer and the rest in the refrigerator.”

Yuri smiles and nods. “I could never say no to you mama. Without you and papa I wouldn’t be here, besides Eiji isn’t going anywhere.” 

Everyone walks into the big airy kitchen. All the food are sat onto the kitchen island. Hiroko shows directions and puts the food away. But not todays dinner, “This is for today, just do as the instructions say. Everything else is in this little booklet here.” Hiroko plays the book gently on the kitchen island. 

Yuri and Victor nods thankfully. 

“We are very thankful for all your help mama Hiroko, now we can focus more on Eiji for a little while. But eventually we’ll have to find out what works for us.” Victor says with detrimention.

“Of course, that is the plan. Eiji will have a different world than we could ever give you Yuu-chan.“ Toshiya and Hiroko smiles while holding hands as the loving couple they still are. 

The old couple show more affection towards each other and they shamelessly blame it on a certain Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov.

Victor always laughed at the accusations and said mission accomplished. As the clingy alpha he is, there’s rarely a moment when he's not draped all over his omega. Though it’s not possessive, if anyone is it would be Yuri. He would fight to death for his alpha, not that Victor wouldn’t. 

Yuri’s mother and father stays for about an hour cuddling their grandson while the parents have a nap.

“Toshiya I don’t regret just have two children, it’s not like we could afford more and the lack of time having the inn. But holding a baby is special and it’s our little grandson. He’s perfect isn’t he?” The alpha nods and strokes the little baby on it’s cheek.

Suddenly the baby starts crying. The grandparents quickly gather what’s wrong. Inside the bathroom they change the newborn, who quickly falls asleep after some calming scents from the grandparents.

A moment later the younger couple emerge from the bedroom.

“Everything alright? I thought i heard him crying.” Yuri says kneading his eyes open.

“He needed a change that’s all, he's happy now and sleeping soundly.” Hiroko motions to Toshiya in the sofa. 

The male omegas face softens and he takes in the picture perfect situation, of a contented baby in his grandfather's lap. 

The older alpha hands the baby over to his son. “We should go now, we promised to not be gone for to long. Mari is expecting us and more visitors to show up ever since Eiji was born. Everyone wants to see him.”

Yuri ponders. “In due time they will, I just want to take the time alone with him before you know.” 

The older couple nods and waves goodbye.

Victor looks at Yuri. “Wow we are really doing this, I know it’s a bit late but it finally hit me. You and I are parents.” 

“I know it feels weird, yet so wonderful I feel i’m about to burst with happiness. I could go and do a lot of spins now just out of happiness. I had no idea you could feel this much love for a human being, it’s really fulfilling. It’s different from what i feel with you.” 

Yuri smiles with tears in his eyes, laughing. Victor takes his hands and wraps their hands together. “Together love we can do anything, nothing can stop us. We were born to make history.”

 

A chilly september morning a few weeks later, the leafs outside has started to change colours and the days are shorter.  
There’s a man awake, trying to calm down his son. 

“Evgeni my little baby, you’ve been fed. So what is it now that you want?” The alpha checks the diaper and changes it. The infant still cries. So Victor decides to walk around gently rocking the baby. Evgeni relaxes and yawns. The older man sits down in a rocking chair and the baby slowly falls asleep with papa’s scent nearby. 

The omega smiles “Guess he just wanted attention” 

Victor turns around “I suppose so, next time i’ll know” 

Yuri nods “Come on let's go back to bed, it’s only 4 in the morning”

Victor nods and carries Evgeni to his bed. “Sweet dreams my malysh (baby)”  
The omega pets the bed as if to show his alpha is needed in bed. No naughty business mind you, they had just gotten home from the hospital a few days ago. Victor lays down and spoons Yuri. The couple quickly falls asleep.

A few hours later it’s finally time to start the day. 

“Good morning solnyshko, shall i start breakfast?” 

Yuri nods and Eiji happily eats. “Eat and get strong and one day I want to take you to the ice. Cause that’s where your parents met. One day i’ll tell you our story.” 

Victor looks at Yuri and Eji. “We’ll always have the ice wherever life may take us” Yuri nods happily.

“Cause our future has changed drastically this year” The omega looks at Victor, Eiji and Makkachin. Who knew family life could be so rewarding? The younger man revels. 

But everything good will eventually end. With Eiji born, Victor has to return to ice 100%. He had gotten really odd training hours of late. As much as Victor didn’t want to leave his family, he knew their son needed Yuri the most and the omega refused to take their infant son to the ice castle. Which the older man could understand, he was reluctant to take the boy to a cold place as well. Babies can’t regulate their body heat. At least not without proper clothes. 

The alpha heads out to skate. “Have a good day Yuri” Victor kisses his husband and their little baby. “I’m going to miss you darling, I wished I didn’t have to go” 

The omega smiles with tears in his eyes. “We’ll be fine, we’ll see you later”

Victor waves and leaves.

The alpha dances slowly around the ice warming up before doing his program. After several hours of practice he returns home. 

Victor quietly opens the door and takes a look around. Food is cooking slowly on the stove, but it’s awfully quiet. The man enters their master bedroom, there he’s greeted with Yuri and Eiji in their nest. 

“Welcome home Victor, we are just cuddling come on in and join us” The alpha undresses and steps onto the bed. Victor smiles gently and Yuri holds out his hand. Victor takes Yuri’s hand and lays down next to Eiji. The little boy grabs Victor’s finger. The parents look in awe. 

“He sure got a strong firm grip” The omega looks at his alpha. “I still think it’s a dream at times. But he’s real and the sweetest. This is by far the best we’ve ever created.” Yuri smiles with tears in his eyes. 

Victor caresses Yuri’s cheek. “We did good, he's perfect.”  
The omega agrees and Eiji starts crying. The parents immediately check the diaper, Yuri had just fed the little boy. The alpha and omega scents the air in the room and their little baby boy instantly begins to yawn and fall asleep. 

“Sweet dreams my little boy. So how was your skating? It saddens me that i couldn’t come with you, but it’s to soon. Victor your season will start in a month or so. Are you feeling ready?”

“Working on it, but it does feel pretty good. The worst part will be that i’ll be in Russia away from the two of you” Yuri nods.

 

A few weeks later Eiji is due for a check up.  
As the little family gets ready for the visit at the clinic Makkachin studies them.  
Slowly walking from man to man, wanting to ask for pets but decided to just lay down unless called for. 

“Hi Makka,” The alpha bends down to pet her. “Yuri have you got the car seat?” Victor ask as he makes his way over to his omega husband.

The omega skims thru their check list first.  
Yuri double checks the bands on their son and a triple for extra measurements. 

“He’s tight and secure, we are ready to go when you let Makkachin in Vitya.”

On today's agenda it’s couple training and Eiji’s health check up. Their marriage is well, but it can’t hurt to talk about once in a while. To make sure Yuri is doing fine with his sessions and Victor is just outright curious about it all. The younger husband do talk about a lot, but not everything. Today’s family counseling also includes their dog. 

The married couple need to learn how to juggle, married life, the baby, makkachin and their careers. For anyone this can be a challenge, but when their careers can take them literally anywhere in the world it’s much tougher. Yuri’s life and training coach is there to keep them on track as well. 

“Victor I wonder why we are being told to bring Makkachin with us?”  
The two men ponders and the car ride is quiet and uneventful as Eiji and Makka are sleeping. 

Mr Tanaka, Yuri’s midwife meets them outside.  
“Welcome the Mr-Katsuki-Nikiforov family. This lovely october morning.” The older omega smiles at the younger as the omega retrieves his son from the car. 

“He’s certainly growing well, I can tell by looking at him. It’s nice to see you again little Eiji. I helped you get into this world.” Mr Tanaka steps aside as the couple brings their son inside.

The infant yawns as they slowly carry him inside.  
Yuri reluctantly hands his son to his midwife.

“No need to worry Yuri, i’ll take good care of him and the nurse will escort you to the exam room. Eiji cries slightly and Yuri releases his scent.  
“Take this scented blanket, it will help until we return. We just can’t leave Makkachin in the car.”  
The older omega nods and takes the blanket while heading inside with Eiji.

“Makkachin come, let’s get you out of this car.” Victor coaxs their dog.  
Makka happily jumps out of the car and waits for instructions.

Yuri, Victor and Makkachin takes a different entrance, where dogs are allowed.  
The alpha gives the leash to an attendee.

Vitya bends down to talk to Makkachin. “Behave now and listen to this man and woman. We’ll go to Eiji now, but we'll be back.” The man pets his dog who licks him back.

Victor and Yuri smiles and starts walking towards the nurse. Makkachin watches them walk away. 

 

“Welcome Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, let’s go to your son shall we?” 

The parents nods and follows.

Dr Nakai Kenta and Mr Tanaka, the parents have arrived.” The nurse announces and leaves. 

“Welcome Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, come on in.” 

Eiji is faintly crying and Yuri rushes in. The infant quickly stops crying, sensing his parents close. 

Mr Tanaka snickers, “He was fine with me for a little while. But then he seemed to realise it was just the blanket. That’s a smart little boy you have there, never seen such a bonding before.”

The omega blushes. “I can’t help it, my senses goes into overdrive. Victor is the same, we’ll do anything for our little boy.”  
The alpha nods.

“It’s alright, everyone does it, I did too. It may be a harder for him to accept a nanny though, but it’s not impossible.” The midwife looks proudly at the new family.

Yuri nods thoughtfully. “I can see that, but we’ll deal with it then.”

The doctor clears his throat “Excuse me sirs, I have other patients to see. I need us to get started now.”

The parents nods and watches as the doctor weighs and checks other measurements. Listening to the baby’s lungs and administrates a hepatitis b shot. 

“Your baby has been growing well and everything indicates a healthy little boy. Next month we can give him even more shots and since you intend to take him flying with you I recommend to give them a serious thought.”

Dr Kenta hands them pamphlets. 

“Make sure you lay him on his tummy often so he can practice and get stronger. Do you two have any questions?”

“Yes when can we do the second gender test?” Yuri looks at the doctor.

“It’s at 10 years old for now , which a lot of people agree is to late. As there have been cases when someone developed quicker. Soon we’ll be able to do it at birth. I’m however not sure that’s the best way to do it. But I agree it needs to be done sooner.”

The omega nods. “I want my son to not be defined by his second gender. My family made sure nobody knew that I am an omega.” Yuri thinks hard for any more eventual questions.

“I don’t have a question for now. But i think the shots are a good idea, cause wherever we go in the world. The last thing i want to do is worry about him getting a sickness we could have prevented.” Victor looks at Yuri who nods back.

After Eiji’s check up they have family counseling, Yuri has made great progress. Still he worries deeply for how things will go and has a steady meeting once or twice a week depending how the man feels. The alpha is heading to Russia to train as the Grand prix is starting. Now the omega’s hardest challenge yet starts.

 

Victor’s first grand prix is in Rostelecom and then skate Canada. When Victor found out he gasped, why was fate so cruel to him? If it was in China he could have flown over to see Yuri and Evgeni.

“It will be nice to be back in Russia for a while though, knowing Yakov he’ll keep me there for a few weeks. Perhaps meet my parents, they’ll want to see our son.”

“I don’t like it but I understand and they have every right. Don’t forget to buy souvenirs and clothes for Eiji. Especially russian items, I want our son to know his heritage.”

The alpha makes a list on his phone, the list was long but shopping was a nice hobby to have. 

“Have a safe trip Vitenka!” Yuri smiles with tears in his eyes.

Victor waves and slowly walks away. Heading home to Russia.

 

Can Yuri prove to the people that wants him to fail eat their words? Can he prove to other omega’s that they are worthy of a better future?

If he can do it so can they! Yuri the glass hearted omega with the world on his shoulders. This is the continuation of “Fate changes everything.”


	2. Living with a new fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of my sequel. Eiji slowly gets older and Yuri gets back into shape. How will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone welcome to part two! No beta still, so forgive me if i missed some issues. It's hard to tell by my own, i've worked on this chapter for weeks cause it felt off.

We are now a month later after the birth of Eiji whom was born on the 5th of September.

In the next week Victor flies back home to Russia for intense training. The man was due to show his skate to the public and many russians were waiting with excitement.  
Then Victor and Yurio’s season has started with the Grand Prix carousel.

The younger man missed watching his husband live, but with their son the omega is far to busy.

The tv broadcasts had been enough for now.

As per the doctor's order the young man had made sure to get his son every shot he’ll be needing. Attending to the sessions he had, for his own sake. Working hard to keep the family healthy, making sure to remember his own.

The omega have also been starting to work out a few weeks ago and soon he’ll enter the skating rink for a full practice.

A few weeks later and we enter November.

As the omega is beginning his ice training, Yuri have to leave Eiji with his grandparents. The omega had no idea how hard that it would become. With every fiber in his body screaming no. With the only thing that kept him going was the fact he wanted to skate and prove to the world he could do it. He has to conquer this, for himself and for every other omega.

“Mama and papa please take good care of Eiji.” His parents nods smiling, wanting nothing else but to care for the little grandson.

The omega whimpers.

“I wasn’t looking forward to this, but it’s even worse than I thought it would be. But I got to be strong for Eiji. Be a good boy now my little heart.”

The omega reluctantly hands his son over to grandma Hiroko. Yuri knew nothing bad would happen, but his body wants to cling and keep holding onto this little life. With another little whimper he finally let’s go.

Instead of watching Eiji and fearing he’ll give up. He just scents the baby's blanket and walks away with a sigh.

The omega spends minutes walking to Hasetsu ice castle lamenting if he did the right thing?

_Actually does any parent know? No I don’t think so._  
_We get to told how hard it can be yes, but actually doing it is another thing._  
_To prove a point is less important, but my status._  
_This just feels cruel, why does it have to be me? Why did I get an alpha like Victor?_  
_Who gives me every opportunity to grow, who sets no boundaries._  
_Without my husband I wouldn’t be in this sport any longer and I wouldn’t be able to fight my way back._  
_Yes that’s right, I got to make my Vitya proud of me and Eiji too._  
_So that regardless of what second gender he becomes, he’ll know he can do anything he sets his mind too._  
_This is where my stubborness and will kicks in and my need to win._  
_I think my way of thinking has changed?_  
_It’s more positive, maybe it’s my son?_  
_Or it’s just myself who has grown, regardless my battle has just begun._

Upon entering Hasetsu ice castle, the male omega sees Yuuko.

“I’m back!” Yuri has a huge grin on his face when he sees the childhood friend.

“Yuri-chan! Welcome back, Victor told me you would be here.  
He also told me to keep my eyes on you, make sure you don’t over do on your first ice practice.”

The omega sighs.  
“I miss him, but i’m also glad in a way that he’s in Russia briefly. I don’t want to make a fool out of myself in front of him, though i’m sure he would smile and look lovingly at me regardless. But I don’t think my ego can handle it.” Yuri chuckles.

Yuuko giggles “You just gave birth a couple of months ago, nobody expects perfection. Especially your own husband, but I must say you look really nice considering.”

Yuri smiles and heads to the changing rooms and comes out a few minutes later. The female omega has changed as well and is waiting for the male omega.

“Ready Yuuko-chan?”

She nods and takes off her skate guards.

“Come Yuri, the ice is untouched. Look at how beautiful it is, remember when we skated as kids? You know this reminds me off that. I missed the time when we last skated. I haven’t skated much since the triplets were born.”

The male omega can't help to agree, the man has missed skating an awful lot.  
Yuri takes his first steps out on the ice and noticed that it felt like he never truly stopped skating, everything just came natural. However he has a long way to go, with about 9 months to get back to where he was.

“Yuri, remember to warm up, so we get a feeling off the ice.” The female omega smiles gently as she watches her friend.

The man nods and skates around feeling the ice around him. He remembers every little thing, the day when he first stepped on it shakingly as a little boy. The falls he had, but the smiles he showed when everything went his way. All those practice hours. When he and Yuuko skated Victor’s routines, to when the triplets recorded his Stammi Vicino. Without those three little girls his life probably would’ve been a lot different. The omega smiles to himself and tears roll down his face.

The woman looks at him with concern. “Are you alright?”

“Yes i’m just so happy, I thought about the past and what led me to all this. I never thought I could be this happy. Yuuko I have a family of my own and that’s something I never thought I would have.”  
The sound of his phone goes off.

“It’s my parents, I asked them to take pictures of Eiji for me.”

Yuuko looks at him.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go, I’m dying to see cute baby pics.”

They both pick up the speed and Yuri retrieves his phone and opens it. The female omega looks at the phone as her friend retrieves them.

“Awww he’s so adorable Yuri, that boy will end up a heartbreaker for sure.”

Yuri chuckles “Or timid like me, but if he does i’ll try help him. I know Vitya will for surely.”

Yuuko ponders. “Yuri let’s take a 5 minute break to gush at your son.”

The male omega smiles and the female omega giggles as they play hooky.

Five minutes later they are back on the ice.

“Okay let’s do some more warm up training then we do some ice dancing. Let’s have fun Yuri.”

The omega nods and heads to the ice, watching his son has given him renewed strength.

After a couple of hours Yuuko ends the practice.

“Yuri it’s time stop now, Victor was very clear with his instructions.”

The omega nods and heads off the ice.

Yuuko looks at Yuri “So i’ve got a question from the girls, they want to come over to babysit.  
I think they are little to young yet, but I promised that I would at least ask you.”

“If you are there with them, then babysitting would be okay. I need every help I can while Vitya is out and about. But they have barely hit 10 years old.”

“I can’t blame you Yuri, maybe having them help your parents will be enough?”

The male omega nods and approves.

“In a few years i would be okay with it, at the moment i’m struggling with the fact he's not with me. But i refuse to give up my dream of skating. Does it make me a bad parent?”

“No it doesn’t make you a bad parent, i’m very proud of you. What you're doing is shaping every omega’s fate. The babies being born now will have it easier in the future and i’m sure Eiji will be proud.” The female omega smiles gently.

“Yuri, I got to go now my husband needs to go help our daughters cook. Someone has to keep an eye on the entry.”

Yuuko waves and so does Yuri. He slowly heads to the locker room and stretches. After a quick shower the omega is on his way to the onsen.

Yuri enters the onsen and finally meets his little baby boy again.The omega saw at first hand that no harm had been done, the little baby is fine. Yuri picks up Eiji and stare straight into his son eyes and smiles. Gently he sings the song from Victor’s gala program. It reminded him of husband back in Russia, the alpha had specifically chosen it for Eiji. The omega rubs his nose to nose on his infant.  
The young man lays down Eiji on the bed to play peekaboo.

“Peekaboo! I see you.”  
Yuri gently blows raspberries over the little boy’s tummy. Eiji wiggles and laughs.  
“Do you like that?” The little baby squirms.

The omega smiles and continues with the play until the little boy has had enough.

The day after Victor returns home briefly. Yakov had enough of Victor running around showing everyone pictures of his son. Though the old man secretly loved it, he however needed his skaters to have more discipline and Vitya needed to see his family.

 

A couple of days later Yuri and Yuuko are at it again, but this time Victor has returned. Due to the time change he stayed with the Katsuki’s instead of joining his husbands training.

“Yuri and Yuuko! I got dinner, hurry up everyone is waiting. Also Eiji is doing fine, currently sleeping after some food.” The alpha shows a lot of pictures of the infant.

“He's so precious, sometimes I miss having a baby. But then I remember the triplets and it scares me. What if it happens again?”  
The female omega chuckles.

Yuuko and Yuri heads to their respective changing rooms.

“Everyone they are on their way, so let’s unpack the food.”

It’s almost in the middle of November, so the food is packed warmly courtesy of Hiroko.

“I know this smell? It’s Katsudon!” Yuri smiles happily.

“But i didn’t win anything?” The omega looks curiously at his alpha.

“We did win gold, our little son. Besides I think you deserve some katsudon after all the training you’ve been doing. You’ve done marvelous, i’m so proud of you.”

Yuri smiles widely. “I love you.”

Victor heartshaped smile gleams “Wow you’re so bold Yuri, I love you too.”

“Excuse us boys but we’re hungry can we eat now?” The triplets giggle.

The male omega blushes and nods. Yuri thoroughly enjoys this feast, because it’s back to his diet tomorrow. After dinner they have a minor break and then some more practice.

A few hours later.

“Vitya I miss Eiji so much, I knew it would be difficult but not like this.”

Victor looks at his omega with sadness in his eyes. “Hang in there, when he’s older he’ll be with us always. I know he can come with us now but I respect your decision and I agree with you.”

Yuri nods “But we decided to not have him travel so soon, he’ll be with me when you skate in the gpf. Mari will follow incase Eiji is unhappy, I swear she’s looking at every chance to use our son. Well it’s more like, if she could she would take him.”

The alpha nods. “I can’t wait for our surprise.”

 

As for the Grand Prix finals, somehow Yuri was the main attraction. Everyone wants to see his progression, everyone even the naysayers. The people who says that omega parents should stay at home.

“Solnyshko you’ve made a lot of progress, Yuuko says she's proud of you.”

The alpha sees the uncertainty in his omegas eyes.

“We still have several days to make you better, but truth to be told. You don’t need to do any spectacular, they just want to see you skate.”

Yuri nods knowing this. But he wants to go further than people’s expectations.

“I want to do better than that, can we at least try? Please”

“Of course love, anything for you. But only simple things.” Victor is firm, but at the same time he knows his husband is too stubborn to listen. So he might as well let him do as he wish.

The omega nods “I won’t do anything reckless, I’ve got Eiji to think about. Let’s go get him now.”

“Victor nods and smiles. “I know you’re dying to see him, I miss him too.”

The omega nods “He’s our little star guiding us in the darkness. That’s whom i’ll dance for and you Vitya.”

Victor smiles brightly. “Same goes for me. Our fate has changed, we are no longer just you and I. You two are my drive force for my last season. I was missing something in my program, but after he was born everything just fell into place. Yakov approves of what our little one did to me, he almost looked sad to see me quit.”

Yuri chuckles and nods “I could see it in your eyes and body language. I saw the sparks”

The omega stands still and realises how close they are to Eiji now.  
The omega’s eyes sparkles and they hurry inside.  
Heading into the bedroom where Eiji is, Yuri picks up the little baby and purrs happily.

Mari is in a room nearby and she hears her brother purring.

“Welcome back Yuri, I heard you purring loudly.”

The omega blushes. “Mari-nee san please it’s embarrassing. But i missed Eiji so much that the purring just came natural.”

His sister smiles “You know my nephew loves it when you purr, just look at him. He trusts us but we are just extended family. But that’s a given, the ones he's bonded to most is you two.”

“We need to dress him warm now it’s cold outside” Victor adds.

“Or you all could stay here over the night, the weather is a bit unstable atm” Yuri looks at Victor and then speaks.

“But it was just fine as we got here.” Vitya looks outside

“About that you guys just missed it, looks like a heck of a snowstorm.”

“I’ll call Yurio then, so he won’t be worried.” Yuri dials home.

“I’m sure he’ll be just fine, Otabek is with him.” Victor looks at his husband lovingly.  
After reassuring that everything is fine, Hiroko makes tea while everyone is cozying up watching tv. Eiji sleeps in Yuri alternative Victor’s arms.

Hiroko smiles “That’s one happy little boy. I remember when I cuddled with Mari and you like that. Such a sweet memory.”

The evening is spent cuddling up in front of the tv.

Later that night Victor and Yuri heads to their old bedroom, next to their bed is Eiji’s little cot. Inside there is a snoozing baby, sleeping happily after a tiring day.

Yuri gently looks at their son. “I sometimes miss living here, but our new home is so much safer for him.  
It’s a good thing we have everything we need here when we come visit though.”

Victor nods. “They want what’s best for their grandson.”

“I can’t help to agree with that. They love him dearly, did you see all the pictures they sent of him? This will be though Vitya, i’m not regretting the choice to keep skating. But I may have underestimated how I would feel.”  
Tears fall down the omega’s face and the alpha gently dries them.

“It will be fine, think of all the time you’ll have with him before it’s time. You have so many months and when I quit i’ll take care of him. When he gets older we’ll get a nanny and take him with us! I’ve thought about it for a while and yes what do you think? Even when i quit coaching you will be rough.”

The omega nods. “That’s a lovely idea Victor, I like it a lot. We’ll have to search during off season and have a lot of interviews. He or she should be a person who knows russian, japanese and english. Well have to do questions and everything.”

The alpha nods at his enthusiastic omega.  
“Nothing short of perfect for our son, since they’ll more or less live with us. We’ll offer them food, lodging and some money to use. How does that sound to you?” Vitya looks at his omega who seems to ponder.

“I like that idea, then we can truly see the person for whom they are. It will make it easier to accept them.”

“Then it’s settled Yuri, i’ll come up with important questions and you as well.”

The omega nods and starts writing down questions.  
Victor chuckles. “But not now, it’s time to sleep.”

The days after the two men kept coming up with questions.

The couple had made a list of questions and the omega had put it on himself to pick the most important ones.

Victor is back in Russia for his training before going to the second GPF entrance.

 

Eiji lays sleeping on Yuri after his training.  
The little baby love smelling the scent of his parent.  
The omega rejoiced when his little son slept on him.  
Every little breath this little miracle did.  
Yuri gently strokes Eiji’s hair, the baby moves a little and the omega releases his scent while purring.  
After an hour the baby wakes up looking straight at the man in front of him.

“Little Eiji, do you know who I am? I’m the one who gave birth to you. I love you so much, but there’s also papa Victor. He loves you as much as I do, but he’s a bit busy at the moment.”

The baby lays down his head again and tries to sleep.  
The phone rings and he wakes up wailing.

“Yuri, how are you two?”

“We’re fine, just watching Eiji have a nap. But you woke him up.”

“I can hear him, sorry my son.”

“Don’t worry, just talk to him and maybe he’ll relax.”

“You think that will work?”

“Can’t hurt to try?”

“True Yuri.”

“Hey my precious star, this is papa. Are you behaving well?”

The little baby listens and calms down, however Eiji can’t find out where it comes from. No matter where he looks.

The omega chuckles. “You should see how he's trying to find you! He looks quite perplexed and so adorable. Turn on the camera, maybe he can focus enough to see you.”

The alpha turns on his webcam and shows his big heart shaped smile.

“Evgeni sweetheart, see it’s daddy. The crazy spontaneous one, Yuri at home is the more sane one.” Victor waves briefly to the little baby.

Yuri chuckles and smiles, which leads to Eiji smiling as well.

“We have such a happy baby solnyshko. Thank you love and i’m sorry i’m not there atm. But we’ll see each other soon. But for now I better head to bed before Yakov’s time limit runs out.”

The omega is visibly shocked. “You actually listen to him for once? I’m seriously flabbergasted.”

“Well the truth is, if i don’t have him set time frames I would spend all my free time and more talking to you and watching our son. Since it’s dangerous to have not have my head on the ice, i just had to agree for the sake of my family.”

“Good luck with training tomorrow, we‘ll see you soon Vitya. Good night.”

“Good night love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, i hope everyone is still alive after reading this chapter. One thing i realised is i love to write fluff! Especially baby fluff.  
> Next chapter may be smaller and i'm working on something special :D.


	3. A normal day in the life of Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of warmth and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basicly all Yuri's days except Pitchit came for a visit.

Eiji lays on his tummy wiggling and looking at Yuri with a toothless grin.   
The omega proudly watches his son.

“You’re to cute for your own good.” The parent smiles and the baby grabs Yuri’s hand.  
“You’re so smart, I’m so proud of you. I bet you’ll become a prodigy just like papa.”

Eiji starts sucking on the omega’s finger.

“Hungry my little one? I think It’s about time for your food.”

Yuri picks up his son and walks to the kitchen. In there he warms up the milk.

The young man watches his little baby boy.

“Food will be done in a few minutes.” 

Meanwhile the omega cuddles with his son, purring loudly to keep the baby occupied. When that doesn’t work no more, he walks around while bouncing the baby lightly. 

“Shh no need to cry more, the food is almost done.” Yuri tests the warmth of the milk against his arm. 

“Perfect temperature, here you go Eiji.”

Yuri’s own milk was rapidly decreasing, so he had it down to a few times a day for his own milk. The little boy wasn't to picky however, he loves food and have gained a lot of weight since he was born.

“My little chubby boy.” The omega caresses his son. “Eat a lot now, I know you love food as much as Victor and I.”

Yuri walks over to the windows and looks outside, snowflakes are gently falling down. 

The omega thinks to himself.

One day we’ll play around in the snow. We’ll make snow men and do snow angels. I can’t wait.

“You’ll love the play in the snow Eiji.”

The omega watches his son suck on his bottle, eating happily while holding the bottle steady. Yuri looks proudly at his son.

The phone rings.

“Good morning Yuri, I just needed to hear your voice before bed.”

“Good evening Vitya, how are you?”

“I’m alright just missing you you two. My second grand prix assignment is coming up, so please give me some strength. So that I can win!“

The young man chuckles.  
“I doubt you need it but of course, I’m currently busy feeding our son. A glutton as always. You should see his chubby cheeks now.” The omega smiles looking at Eiji.

“He’s adorable our little boy. I wished I was there with you.” 

“Let’s turn on the camera so you can see us.” 

Victor is greeted by a sleepy omega and a happily eating baby boy. Yuri still dislikes early mornings with a passion, but for his family he would do everything. 

“Awww you two are to sweet.” A heart shaped mouth spreads on the alpha’s face.

Yuri stares at Victor with disbelief, thinking he himself look hideous. 

“I’m not, I must look awful. Not to forget sleepy as well. But our son woke me up wanting a diaper change and cuddles. Which lead to food and here we are. But In a few hours I’m going to skate on the ice. But for now i’ll just enjoy being a parent, besides being with Eiji gives me energy to keep on working hard. Today Yuuko and the triplets will help my parents.”

Victor nods and ponders.  
“Who’s going to skate with you then?”

“Pitchit, he decided to come over here before Cup of China. It will be fun and I promise we’ll be serious. He wants to advance after all. Afterwards we’ll go to pick up Eiji, he wants to meet his god son.”

Victor smiles. “Sounds like fun, i’ll keep an eye out for pictures online then. Pitchit can’t help himself after all.”

The omega chuckles and nods. The younger man looks down at his son and gently takes the empty bottle. Yuri puts the bottle on the table and he puts the phone down. Gently burps their baby. Eiji yawns satisfied having a firm grip on his parents shirt.

“Good little boy we’ve gotten.” Vitya coos at Evgeni and the infant turns around looking for the source of the voice.

“Aww he’s looking for me, Evgeni papa is here in the phone. I’ll see you in a few days. I’ll cuddle with you both then. Yakov is still drilling us hard.” 

Yuri’s upper body shakes as he tries to keep his laughter in.  
“With you and the others i’m not surprised. You’re the most unruly and diva like bunch, no wonder Yakov lost all his poor hair.” The man snickers.

“You wound me my husband,” Vitya feigns hurt “but you’re probably right. I bet Yakov thought it would be better when we lost Georgi, but nope worse. He blames me for it, said I was a bad influence. Guess i better start acting like a proper adult.” Victor winks. 

“This is exactly what everyone warned me off,” The omega chuckles. “But they don’t see what I do, you’ve been a good parent so far.”

“You’re the best solnyshko, all I can wish for is right there with you.” Vitya looks at the clock and looks sadly at Yuri.

“I get it Victor, good night and good luck. Just think off us two, we’ll be watching,” The baby yawns. “Well i’ll be watching I promise. We’ll be in your heart.”

The alpha nods. “Have a great day love.” 

The omega hangs up the phone knowing his husband would cling to the call indefinitely if not. 

“I hope daddy will sleep well now, perhaps sending him a picture will help? Or it may just keep him awake.” Yuri ponders for a few minutes before Eiji starts crying.

The man gently hugs his baby and spreads his scent of apple and cinnamon. 

“I know that all you want now are more cuddles and i’m happy to give you the world.” The love in Yuri’s eyes as he watches his baby, the pure adore for the little life he carried up until almost 3 months ago. 

After a moment Eiji cries again and Yuri lays him down in his cot. “Sweet dreams my little star, so that one day you can become a big star.”

The man looks lovingly at his son and goes to the kitchen. Eiji is sleeping in the living room which is easily seen from the kitchen.

After breakfast the omega checks his bag, everything is as it should be. Yuri calls his parents to find out that everything is alright. 

The omega spends hours taking care of Eiji, singing lullabies until it’s time to go.

“Makkachin, come here it’s time to meet family.”

Makka wags her tail happily licking the mans hand. Yuri puts the leash on Makkachin and puts the baby in his stroller. Opening the door and he sees the ground all white. The omega smiles happily and walks to the inn, where his family is waiting to babysit Eiji and Makkachin.

“I’m here.” Yuri smiles.

“Welcome Yuri! Nice to see you again, Mari picked me up just as you said she would. Aww Eiji is so cute, much cuter than those pictures!” Pitchit smiles and hugs the male omega.

“Yuri-chan welcome!” Hiroko smiles as she looks at her sleeping grandson.

“Thanks for taking care of us, Pitchit-kun shall we go?” The man looks at his younger friend.

“But I want to look at Eiji” But Celestino said skate first then baby.” The younger omega sighs.

“There’ll be more time for that, you’ll be staying for a few days correct?” Yuri looks quizzically at Pitchit. 

The younger man nods and heads off to get his gear. 

Yuuko and triplets arrive only to say hi as the boys are leaving. Eiji is safely in his grandmother's arms sleeping. 

The two omegas head off to the Ice castle. 

“Yuri, how do you manage to leave him? It must be difficult.” Pitchit looks at his best friend with sorrow in his eyes.

“It’s difficult yes, but you do remember how stubborn I am?” The older omega sighs.

Pitchit chuckles. “Yes I do remember, everything has gone your way.” 

“Come on now, let’s have fun! Let me watch your program, i’ve payed attention watching everyone.” Yuri smiles however the happiness doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Pitchit has yet again chosen a song from the king and the skater. Showing once again why it’s his favorite movies, Yuri had his fair share of watching it with his friend. 

The older omega watches the younger one skating his entire program and clapping. Yuri in turn skated and did some singles and doubles. He still felt wobbly, the old Yuri would go for triples and quads without a thought for his health. But the older man's life is different now.

Yuri’s smiles “Beautiful program Pitchit! But Vitya’s is better.” 

“Don’t you think i know? He’s going all in now, ever since Eiji was born he got renewed. It’s almost sad to see him leave. But I understand, I would do it too if was Victor.” Pitchit sighs depressed.

“He feels it’s time to, he would have stopped after this season regardless. He's satisfied with this end.” Yuri smiles and pats his friends back. “Cheer up.”

The two men relive their Detroit times together, skating and talking about a certain Victor Nikiforov. That hasn’t changed either, the younger man is relieved his best friend finally has the life he always wanted. 

Yuri and Pitchit walks back to the inn several hours after.

“Welcome back Yuri and Pitchit, dinner's almost ready. Go sit down, your mother will come with the food.” The younger men nods at Toshiya.

Meanwhile Mari is busy feeding Eiji who woke up moments earlier hungry.

The older male omega smiles at his sister and son. 

Mari waves. “I’ve got this get ready for dinner, we’ll manage.” The big sister winks teasingly.

Yuri nods and removes the outer clothes and helps Pitchit hangs up the clothes.

Makkachin wanders up to them demanding cuddles.

The omega chuckles. “That tickles Makkachin, nice to meet you again too.” Yuri pets his dog.

Makka walks up to Pitchit too smelling him and immediately lick his hands in agreement.

The young male omega laughed and pet the dog.

“Seems I was approved, how sweet.” Pitchit sits down next to Yuri at the kitchen table.

The two men talk amongst themselves as they wait for food. Mari approaches them with Eiji as soon he's fed. 

“Here’s someone who missed you.” Mari hands Eiji over to Yuri.

Pitchit watches as the features on the older mans face changes they become more softer and more full of love.

“You truly love him more than everything in the world.” Pitchit smiles happily.

The older male omega smiles and offers Pitchit to hold his son.

“Thank you, I’ll take good care off him. Hi this is uncle Pitchit. Ah Yuri I got him a toy. It’s in the living room.”

Yuri heads back to the living room and finds the toy quickly. 

“Here’s the toy.” Yuri smiles as he hands it over.

“Thank you, here Eiji I hope you’ll enjoy it.” He spends a few minutes playing with the tiny baby.

Pitchit hands over the baby to Yuri who puts him into his cot.

The family digs in. “Itadakimasu.” 

A few hours later Yuri walks home with Pitchit, Eiji and Makkachin.

The two omega’s laughed and relieved their time in Detroit. Pitchit helping out to feed Eiji and cooing and even singing lullabies. 

This surely was a rewarding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters like this, but only a few. Nobody wants to see the same over and over. 
> 
> Next chapter should be out in a week. See you all until then!


	4. Happy Birthday Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor surprises Yuri with a special gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this ups from mature to explicit. I hope you all enjoy! Happy Birthday!

Yuri’s birthday is fast approaching. The Katsuki-Nikiforovs are separated much to Victors regret. 

Victor had some ideas for what to do when apart, however when he could he will take his husband out for dinner. Or at least have Hiroko make Yuri’s favorite. But for now he has plans made for an internet date. 

The omega had retrieved a cloth with Victor potent scent made to dazzle Yuri. Entice him enough for a fun time of cam to cam time. The two men haven’t done it before, as it never occurred to them before that it’s possible or needed.  
But with the lack of love making has made Vitya a bit desperate. It’s been about 4 almost 5 months ago and Vitenka isn’t pleased at all.  
However the ice skating has kept them both busy.

Though one day, he’ll get to make love to his lovely husband again. Until then Victor will do what he can. 

Vitya spends moments fixing up their russian home, specifically around the bed and laptop.  
All for that special mood. 

The alpha hums to himself as his omega calls.

“Vitya, i’m ready and all alone.” Yuri’s cheeks turns red.

Victor always found it endearing. The alpha blows kisses and winks.

“Happy Birthday love.”

The omega smiles lovingly. “Thank you, it’s been an interesting day. My family celebrated me and they happily took off my hands. I think Mari has an inkling of what we are about to do. Perhaps all do and my parents just opted to ignore it.” 

Yuri looks at his husband who grins widely.

The alpha licks his lips provocatively.

The omega follows his husband closely. 

“Be right back love, get comfortable. Pick a glass of champagne and undress.”  
The younger man nods and gets the champagne, that his husband carefully ordered and bought for him. There was also new clothes sent to him.

Yuri studied the scantly clothes. Does he really want me to wear this?  
The younger man studies his sexy underwear and top with shows of his assets.  
If this is what his husband wants him to wear, he’ll do it.

Even though the underwear is far from what he usually wears, at least they are comfortable.  
He slowly puts the top on and pours the champagne.  
The truth is he’ll need it, the awkwardness and embarrassment fills him with dread. 

“Vitya i’m back..” Yuri stares at his husband wearing nothing but several bows.

“I want you to imagine me as your gift. Open me up and enjoy me.”

The omega spit champagne all over himself. 

The alpha enjoys the wet t-shirt effect it gives. 

“I didn’t expect that, It’s very nice indeed. May i open? I wonder which one to go for first.”  
The younger man ponders.  
“How about that one on your head? Let me see your face better, I want to kiss your lips and see your precious heart shaped mouth.”

Victor slowly removes the bow and blows several kisses to his omega. 

“Now what do you want me to do? Anything you like.” The alpha points to the several bows over his body.

Yuri gulps and takes more champagne. Be strong be strong he motions to himself as he takes a deep breath. 

“Your long lovely arms that holds me.”

Victor slowly removes the bow on his left arm. “I must say you look divine solnyshko, the clothes fit you nicely. Would you mind turning around?”

The omega chuckles nervously and nods. He turns around slowly.

“Thank you, I would love to spank your behind. But so far you’ve been so good.” Victor winks. 

“What if I want to be bad? Remove the one your legs and do a little dance for me.” Yuri sucks on his finger provocatively.

“Oooh, someone wants to be bad. Let me just get a good song on.” The older man finds a good sultry song and dances too it.  
Victor dances sensually for Yuri whom claps happily enjoying the show. Studying his husbands body as it moves.  
After the song Vitya sits down again, the omega grins.

“Sexy dance handsome, I greatly enjoyed it. But next time I want to be there grabbing you and touching. Now may I open the last ribbon?”

The younger man drinks another clunk of champagne.

“Of course love.” The alpha slowly opens the last ribbon. Teasing his omega, who pouts on the other side. Yuri would rather rip it off quicker, the younger man is on the edge licking his lips. 

Slowly Victor uncovers his cock and Vitenka is standing proudly.

“Like what you see gorgeous?” The alpha slowly caresses himself.

The omega’s breath hitches and he swallow. “ You’re beautiful Victor and so sexy. I want to worship and kiss your body all over. Take your cock in my mouth and taste.”

The older man grins. “I want to do the same to you and then bend you over and spank you.”

Yuri squirms, the alcohol mixed with arousal has made the man warm. The younger man tilts his top to show his bare neck. Showing off his bond mark proudly. 

The alpha growns and licks his lips, the man wants to savour the bite. Use his tongue to give his omega pleasure. 

“Let me see you play with yourself Vitya. Show me how much you want me.” Yuri has a mischievous look on his face. 

Victor reaches down to touch his cock and rubs slowly, making sure his husband follows his every move. The older man lets out a moan and winks naughtily. 

“Please remove that top, I want to see your beautiful naked body.” The alpha pleads.

The younger man slowly starts removing his top, teasing his husband as he goes. Purring pleased to see his husband squirm in anticipation. 

“My my am I going to slow?” Yuri chuckles and winks. “You’re not the only one that likes to tease.”

Yuri finally removes it after a few agonizing minutes, Victor could have sworn it took hours.  
The omega turns around and wiggles his bum in front of the camera.

Agonizing on the other side is the alpha Victor Nikiforov, all he wishes for now is to grab his husbands derelict behind and worship him.  
He’ll even let the man walk over him, the thought of doing all this kept him going as he rubbed his cock faster.  
The younger man had started as well, egging on the on the older man. 

“Come for me Vitya, I want to see you come undone badly and then I’ll show you.” The omega moans as he rubs himself. 

Victor wanks his cock furiously, thinking of how he would fuck Yuri. Lick him on every erogenous place, make him beg for him. 

“The omega chuckles. I want you to do that too.” The younger man smile mischievously.

Vitya with Vitenka in his hand stares at his omega.

Had he said it out aloud? Eh screw it, doesn’t matter. His Yuri enjoys it.

Yuri sits down and wanks off as well, smelling the fresh scent pine cone from the clothing. Getting high on Victor’s scent, moans loud into his microphone. 

“Ready for this Victor? Can you handle me?” Yuri moans and winks.

Vitya comes undone in front of Yuri and the omega comes shortly after. Their chests rapidly beat as they come down from their orgasms. 

“Did you like that Vitya?” 

The alpha nods.

“Just think of when we do it for real, how good it will feel. I think i’ll be ready soon. Thanks for making my birthday special.” The omega smiles softly.

“I can’t wait Yuri, you were amazing now. There’s more I want to give you now, but we’ll save that for my birthday.” 

The redness on their cheeks are slowly withdrawing.

“I look forward to that. I should go to sleep now. Good night Victor.”

“Good night solnyshko.” 

The alpha blows kisses towards his omega who catches them and blows more back.

 

Yuri cleans himself off and brushes his teeth. Putting a pajama on and slowly walks off to bed. The man falls asleep with a smile on his face. 

Dreaming of the day when Victor returns home. Wishing that the Grand Prix Final was sooner. 

A little over a week left and Yakov had promised to let Vitya go a few days into december. 

The omega wakes up feeling refreshed, after a full nights sleep.  
Yuri quickly gets breakfast and goes for a shower. Mama and papa Katsuki were coming with Eiji shortly. 

The young man longs for his little baby son to come home. 

Suddenly there’s a woof outside.

“AH Makkachin is here!” Yuri hurries up to open the door and in comes Makka happily licking him. “Hahaha, it hasn’t been that long girl.”

“Welcome! I’ve made some tea water, it’s cold outside.”

Hiroko and Toshiya steps inside with the pram. 

“Sure son, Eiji has been fed recently. But he's awake now.” Mama Hiroko smiles as she hands over her grandson to her son.

Yuri smiles happily and cuddles with Eiji. 

“I’ve missed you.”

The omega spreads his scent over his son, soon the little baby laughs. Having missed Yuri.

The omega’s parents smile lovingly.

“Thank you for the tea son.” Toshiya smiles “It warmed us up immensely.” Hiroko nods as well.

“We must be getting back Yuri-chan, see you tomorrow.” The couple says goodbye and hurries off.

“Just Makka you and me again Eiji.” Yuri looks at his son.. “Nvm just Makkachin and me.”

The man heads to bed where he lays down his baby boy. Watching the little boy with much adoration in his eyes. 

Yuri takes photos of of them together and sends it off to Vitya. 

“Yuriiii! You two look adorable, my heart is melting. Why do you do this to me? I’ve had issues falling asleep after earlier and now this. But do send me more.”  
Yuri chuckles and leans in to kiss Eiji and takes a picture to send.  
Needless to say the alpha fell asleep at around 3am, but happily.

After putting Eiji in bed the omega fell asleep as well.  
Dreaming of other things to come, but that is for another part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always some fluff :D


	5. Grand Prix Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri follows Victor to the Grand Prix Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's time for GPF now

“Welcome to the Grand Prix Finals in Saitama. We have star filled finals with Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov as the favorite for mens. We have an action packed weekend with a few surprises.” The announcers speak quickly with great enthusiasm. 

Inside the arena most people have settled down, patiently waiting in their seats.   
In the changing room The Katsuki-Nikiforov family are helping out Victor.

The alpha walks around EIji in his arms with Yuri and Yurio looking at him. Pitchit happily takes photos of his god son.

“I’m here to remind you that it’s time to get ready.” The workers go around and make sure the ice skaters are ready. 

“Vitya good luck, Yurio kick ass and you to Pitchit.” The oldest omega smiles and Victor reluctantly hands over his son.

“You’ll see him soon, we’ll be cheering.” Daddy win!” Yuri smiles and the alpha nods with a big heart shaped smile.

The oldest omega takes Eiji to their seat.   
Making sure that the babies headset is fully functioning, after several checks Yuri is satisfied his son can hear nothing. After the finals, it’s his big reveal. Everyone has been clamoring to see his adorable little face.

“Eiji papa will soon go onto the ice and skate for us.”  
The infant yawns not having a care in the world, except cuddling up to Yuri. Let’s hope he wins.

The cameras hoover over the arena. Suddenly it’s over Yuri who waves shyly covering up his son.  
At the ice Victor smiles, his life and love. It’s time for the alpha to skate for his family. 

The older man does his program beautifully, taking the lead in the first skate. Yurio is 3rd, which in his book is good. He’s still struggle with one of his last grow spurts. Pitchit is currently 4th, but it’s anyone's game at this time. 

“Good job Vitya, keep it up.” Yakov actually smiles slightly. 

“Thank you Yakov. I wanted to make everyone proud of me.”

The free skate goes Victor’s way too ending up in the first place. Phitchit took 2nd place surprisingly with Yurio in third place. The younger omega vowed to at least get to silver before the season is over.

“Vitya, we are so proud of you.” Elena Nikiforova beams her heart shaped smile with her husband Anton next to her. “We wanted to come meet our grandson.” 

Victor nods. “ Let’s go get them now. They are being escorted down to the changing room.” 

Everyone follows the young alpha, until they meet the omega waiting outside the changing rooms.

Vitya smiles like the sun. “I’ve missed you so much, my stars.” 

Yuri smiles gently. “I’ve missed you to, I think Eiji did too.”

Yuri looks behind the alpha and sees his extended family.

“Ah your parents are here to Vitya, welcome to Japan Mr and Mrs Nikiforov.” 

Eiji slightly stirs in his arms as Yuri kisses him. The infant whines a bit and the omega releases his scent and purrs slightly. The little boy relaxes quickly.

Elena walks closer to Yuri. 

“He looks a lot like Vitya did as a baby, I have a lot of albums and I think you should see them one day. There’s another thing we’ll stay in Japan for a while and we hope that you’re willing to see us. We’ll celebrate New years and hoping you’ll celebrate christmas with us.  
See it as our way of reaching out, we figured you may not want to travel with Eiji yet.   
So this is our compromise. Think about it please.”

Elena smiles as she walks of with her husband.

The omega looks at his son and husband.

“It’s up to you, it’s not like our son will remember.” Victor caresses Eiji. 

Yuri ponders. “I’ll think about it, i’m curious after all and it may help us bond closer.   
They are reaching out to us and I feel as a parent we should take it.”

Victor smiles and nods. Things are looking a lot more positive.

As for the Nikiforovs, they have spent time with their son often while he was in Russia. 

Trying to mend the salvageable bond they still have.

The alpha however wonders how long it will last, or are they willing to go all the way? 

His parents doesn’t exactly have the best track record on being parents. 

The alphas childhood days returns to haunt him, all the lonely days and nights.

“Vitya? Victor? Wake up!”   
The omega looks at his alpha with concern.

“Sorry Yuri, I was thinking of the past and I got caught up in it.”  
Yuri puts a hands on his shoulder and hugs him.

“Let’s go Victor, It’s about time for Eiji to eat.”   
The alpha smiles lovingly making a vow yet again to be a better parent.

After the GPF everyone was in shock.

The omega Yuri Katsuki skated with his husband, in a beautiful skate that they had prepared before.

Many rejoiced but there are voices those who think it’s not appropriate for an omega too do such a tough sport after becoming a parent. 

“Welcome to the Katsuki-Nikiforov press conference. We felt it was needed, as we have received tons of questions. Everything from angry alphas to optimistic omegas. We’ll answer to our best ability.” 

Victor turns on his stage smile and holds Yuri’s hand under the table, sending his love and support thru their bond.

“Yuri Katsuki, you seem to have made a lot of progress during the last 3 months. How do you feel about being on the ice again?”

The omega ponders while thinking of the right words to say.

“At first it felt off, but after a few minutes it was like riding a bicycle. Though jumps, what you saw today is what I can do so far. I nearly have triples down, i’m slowly getting there. It feels good.”

“Next question please.”

“How can you let your omega skate again? It’s to dangerous Victor.”

The alpha chuckles.

“I know very well how dangerous it is, he's being careful and don’t pull that omega bullshit in my face. He gave birth to our son. Yuri is strong, stronger than a lot of us here.” 

“Next question.”

“Omega parents should stay home, Yuri you should stop skating.”

The younger man rises and Victor calms him down with his fresh forest pine.

He whispers gently in Yuri’s ear. “Calm down love, you can do this.”

“What makes you entitled to tell me what to do? My body my life, you all know that Eiji wasn’t planned. I love my son with all my heart and I wouldn’t change a thing. But I still have things I want to do in my career and other omega’s depend on me. I will show the world what we omega’s can do. You can’t keep us down forever.”

“Next question, please behave or we will end it shortly.” Victor frowns smelling Yuri’s annoyed scent, it dulled his normal apple and cinnamon scent. 

“Mr Nikiforov How do you feel about being the favorite for the World championship?”

“It feels great, I want to give my best for the last season. Before becoming a stay at home father.”

A lot of alpha journalists raise their eyebrows, there’s a rumble before people start clapping. 

“I don’t see a reason why alpha’s can’t stay home with the kids, omega’s are not our breeders/ slaves. By now we should be beyond the point, it's an outdated thinking. By that i think we are done.”

“Good bye everyone” the two men wave and heads off behind stage.

The omega sighs happy as he take in the sight of his 3 month old baby in his grandparent arms. Elena looked genuinely happy holding him and his tiny son was smiling too.

“Welcome back, we heard all the fuss. Everything alright?” Elena hands Yuri the baby.   
“He’s so adorable and he's so quiet.”

“That’s interesting everyone always say how spoiled he is.” The omega slowly rocks the baby in his arms. “You should have heard the rude things they talked about me, I promise when you grow up as the omega I think you are. This world will be different, You shall get everything an alpha can.” 

Yuri shakes his fist convincing himself. The little boy smiles and babbles slightly. Elena steps forward with a toy the infant grabs it and shakes it slightly. Smiling at the sound the toy makes. 

“Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, Eiji light up as the sun when he noticed you arrived into the room.” Elena smiles softly. 

“Maybe he’s not half blind as me then?” Yuri watches Eiji playing with his dangling toy.

“Solnyshko, he seems to love the toy from my parents.” Victor takes a step closer to his little son, who stops dangling the toy to look at him. 

“He’s so much more aware now, it’s amazing really. When I left he was most laying on your belly soaking up your heat and scent. Now he grabs items.” Vitya beams like the sun.

“That means we need to be more careful when we walk around with him. Or hand him a toy.”   
The alpha hugs his omega and baby. 

Eiji yawns, a lot of new things to take in for him. The little baby’s world will continue to get bigger and bigger. 

“I think we should head back to the hotel, we are staying an extra night. Tomorrow Eiji will be shown to the world.  
Come join us for lunch tomorrow, Yurio and others will be there as well.” Victor suggests to his parents.

“Sure we’ll be there, just tell us where.” Mr Nikiforov and Mrs Nikiforova smiles and walks off.

A guard heads up to the couple.  
“Mr Katsuki- Nikiforov I’m here to make sure you three get out of here safely.”

“Is it that bad?” Victor asks with worry in his voice.

“No sir, but ever since that press conference there’s been disturbances. Nothing to serious, but we value the safety of our athletes and families. You two are after all two high profile skaters. I’m behind you all the way Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov. I may be an alpha, but i’ll be damned if I let my omega sister down. Omega’s are as strong as the rest of us. We would do better in the world with more omegas in high positions. Forgive me I blabb on.”

Yuri smiles. “No it’s fine this is exactly what I need now to keep going. Knowing that there are more alphas who wants change as well. I’m very lucky to have Victor.”

“I’m very lucky to have you as my partner solnyshko. For me it didn’t matter what second gender Yuri had when I first met him. In fact like many people i thought he was a beta with the allure of an omega. Him being an omega made it so much better, we could have a family by blood. I was contended just eventually adopting kids.” 

The day after Yuri and Victor invites the press to meet Eiji. 

A guard stood behind them closely making sure everything was fine.

“So this is our little sunshine. Eiji or Evgeni as he's also called.”

The little boy blabbs on and seems to enjoy all the eyes on him.  
Eiji is wearing his full body suit full of poodles. 

The two parents looked proudly as everyone looked at their son in awe.

From now on there will be plenty of pictures of their love and life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys my story <3
> 
> I'll try to have one out before or close to christmas. I'm quite busy with this and my ss!


	6. Happy Birthday Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor surprises Yuri but the omega turns it around. This can be read without reading the entire story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the season to be naughty. A very naughty chapter. The boys get hot and heavy.

Early morning Victor and Yuri heads off to the inn to drop of Eiji. It’s christmas eve and Victor have a surprise in store for his husband.

The omega stands inside the inn for a long time, not wanting to let go of his son. 

“Yuri I’ll miss him too, but we are allowed to take a day off parenting. He’ll understand, it’s about us nurturing our marriage.  
Just for today, I have made plans and you do not want to miss it solnyshko. Besides your parents have been waiting for today.” Victor smiles and nods at the grandparents that happily nods back.

“A whole day with our grandson to spoil and cherish. It’s like a dream and it’s not like you’re far away Yuu-chan. Have a lovely christmas eve and we’ll see you tomorrow.” Hiroko smiles as she feels the little baby grab onto her thumb.

“Alright, we have bought a pacifier for him, if he needs it it’s in the bag and you already know this.” Yuri blushes.

“Yuri , your mother was exactly the same. There’s no need to say sorry or be embarrassed. We never stop being a parent after all. Enjoy your day with your husband.” 

Toshiya smiles and Hiroko shoos them off.

Hiroko smiles fondly. “Now go, have your private moment. Cherish it, as you won’t get many from now on.” 

The couple nods and heads outside to their car. It’s packed with clothes and items for their evening of fun.

They sit quietly in the car, just simply enjoying eachothers company and scents.

The alpha sets the gps system to their hotel and their drive starts.

“I’m sure you’ll love this hotel I found. It was recommended and it’s the honeymoon suite, I wanted to take you here for our wedding anniversary. I had booked advanced and I had to decline it. Now I had to practically beg for it, but they made an exception for us.” 

Victor takes Yuri hand into his at the intersection.

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, you’ve worked hard and deserve a mini vacation.  
I’m so sorry I had to leave you in the middle.” The alpha looks down briefly feeling like he let down his husband.

“Hey look up at the road please and remember I wanted you to skate. So no need to feel like you’re doing wrong.” Yuri smiles loving and kisses Victor's cheek.

The heart shaped mouth appears in full force, making the omega recoil.  
His husband is just to much.

After an hour drive and a train later they arrive. 

Yuri steps into the hotel with Victor carrying their luggage. 

“Hello sirs, Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov. We have been expecting you two, your room is not quite ready yet. So we’ll take care of your luggage for now, but we can offer you two lunch in our restaurant as we finish it. You see we had an issue with one of our employes and we are truly sorry.” The manager bows and smiles apologetic.

“That is fine, we can gladly wait.” Victor smiles and Yuri nods.

“Thank you very much for understanding, now let me take you to the restaurant. Just follow me sirs.”

Victor carefully puts his hand on Yuri’s hip and carefully walks after the waiter. The omega looks around gawking in awe. This wasn’t some cheap hotel, 5 stars and Victor knew how he felt about wasting money. But it was christmas eve and he allowed the man to splur, cause tomorrow while they were away his parents were making a grand surprise party. 

Victor’s 30th birthday party, he never realised before now how busy they would be during December. 

GPF, christmas, new year then the russian christmas in january. Heck he would need a break after this. With Eiji this will become even more, the young man never really celebrated and neither did the alpha. Always busy on the road or training. But this year the grandparents had some surprises in stores.  
It’s the first christmas with their son, who could now play with toys and enjoying it. 

“Here you go sirs, here’s your menu. I’ll come back shortly to take your orders.” The servitor bows and walks away. 

“Wow there’s so much to eat and so expensive.” Yuri looks at all the figures.

“It’s worth it they got 3 michelin stars in this restaurant.” Victor looks around trying to decipher words.

“Victor they have it in english on the other side.” The omega chuckles. 

The alpha clears his voice in embarrassment and checks the menu. “I want to try the chef’s special the michelin star food. How about you solnyshko?”

“Might as well when we are here, so let’s go all out?” Yuri smiles at Victor who looks like a kid in a candy store.

“I’m ready to take your orders sirs.” The waiter look expectantly at the two men.

“We want to try the famous dishes that earned this restaurant the michelin stars please. As for drinks I would prefer champagne. I think my husband wants your best champagne.”

“Right away Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuri, it’s an honor that you two decided to have your delayed honeymoon here. I hope you enjoy the stay.”

The young man bows and heads off to the kitchen and hurries back with the champagne. The mega couple are after all highly esteemed guests.

“Enjoy the champagne and I will return with the food in less than 10 minutes.” The young man smiles.

“This is restaurant has really great service, then again for the price. I can assure you that you don’t want to know it. It’s a part of my surprise to you.” 

Victor reaches for Yuri’s hand whom meets him halfway.

The omega smiles softly, they had an agreement a while back that Victor can splurge on him or EIji a few times a year. It’s not like they do not have money, but Victor bought things they don’t need as well.  
However lately he's been buying tons of clothes for Eiji, who needs it as he's a growing boy much to Yuri’s delight. 

The young man fiddles with his phone.  
“It’s okay if you turn it on, i’m sure they have sent pictures by now. I’m curious as well.” 

Victor sees Yuri sigh a relief as he turns on the phone.

There’s a lot of pictures that has been sent and the parents relish looking at them.

“I have an idea Victor, let’s look at them now for a little. Then turn the phone off again, they have the number to the hotel if anything happens. This is our night after all, but it’s difficult turning off to just be an adult and not just a parent.”

The alpha nods and smiles as he snuggles with his husband.  
“Our son is just to darn beautiful for his own good.” 

“That’s cause he's our son.” The two men say in unison. 

“I love you Victor,”  
“and I love you Yuri.” 

“Excuse, me sirs your starter is here.” The young man puts the plates in front of them.  
“Enjoy.” The man smiles and heads off.

The couple starts eating, the food literally melts on their tongues. Their palates are dancing, it’s near close to an orgasm.

Victor stares at his food. “This is amazing, not like your mothers katsudon but wow.” 

“I know what you mean, I don’t think I ever had this kind of food before. This is something extra, the food melts on my tongue.”

Every course they have is equally as good, or more. After a couple of hours their room is finally ready. The people working there are slightly blushing and after Yuri figured out why he started as well.

“Victor they all know they don’t? It’s so embarrassing. They know we are going to do it!”  
Yuri blushes and stammers.

Victor chuckles loudly. “Of course they know, number one we have a son number two we are married happily I may add. It’s the honeymoon suite between, I think they will be more offended if we don’t use it.”

Yuri looks at Victor's beautiful eyes and chuckles.

“I suppose you’re right, they amount of preparation they have done. It’s really romantic, the scents the roses. But the scent I love most is your fresh pine cone forest.” The omega scents his husband.

There’s flower petals laying around the room and more champagne in a bottle. 

“Solnyshko take a look at the bathroom, this is so romantic. Shall we take a shower and bath?”

The omega slowly walks in taking in the view, there’s roses and scented water all around them. 

Yuri and Victor slowly undresses and heads to their shower. 

The candles flicker slightly from the air conditioner. 

Shower is on full force, underneath it the husbands kiss. Gently hands grab each others curves, caressing each others butts as their erections grow. 

Slowly the kisses ends, Victor and Yuri breathes heavily. Slowly they find each other again, deepening their kisses.

“I don’t want to leave you alone, but we should head to the bath.” Vitya winks and walks, he slowly sits down inviting his husband.

Yuri sits down in his husbands arms, he can feel Vitenka briefly nudging him. The younger man takes the older mans hand to his cock.

Victor gently rubs and whispers into his husbands ear.  
“You’re so hard already, this is so exciting. Our first love making since you know when.” 

The alpha kisses the omega’s ears and neck. 

A shudder runs thru the younger man. 

The older man chuckles. “You like that? Shall I keep going?” 

“Yes it’s so relaxing.”

Yuri rubs his ass on Victor’s cock. The alpha growls in his omega’s ear and gently nibbles the his ear. 

“You’re making it hard for me to take it slow solnyshko. I want your first time in months to be slow and comfortable.”

“What if I don’t want it slow?” Yuri turns around and looks at Victor whose eyes are dilated with lust. “I want you Vitya, really bad. Don’t you want me?” The omega pouts.

“Of course I do!” The alpha turns around his lover and kisses him deeply, rubbing their cocks together.

“Let’s go to the bathroom.” The older man helps the younger man up and they both get out to dry themselves up.

“Yuuuuri.” Victor whispers into the omegas ear. “Go to the bedroom and wait. I’ve got a surprise. 

The young man walks slowly to the bedroom.

I wonder what Victor has set up as a surprise now? Knowing him it’s something special, I hope I can my mouth shut and not laugh. I should probably get ready too.

The omega chuckles to himself while putting on his christmas underwear courtesy of the internet. He wouldn’t get caught walking into a shop like that and live. 

Meanwhile Victor gets ready to try out a new thing. He gave himself away on the internet a few weeks ago and now it’s time to give himself away in the flesh. Chris had helped him out as well as his fiancee. There had been a lot of ideas tossed around and he loved most off them. 

Vitya chuckled when he changed and added extra stuff to his already huge package. He packed a huge cock normally and now. Well Yuri shall happily open it up. 

“Ho ho ho is there any naughty adults here? I’m here to deliver your package.” Victor peers inside the bedroom.  
Yuri chuckles loudly but quickly manage to stifle it. 

“Yes there is santa, come on in your elf has been really naughty.” The young man winks.

Vitya slowly walks inside with a package over his cock.

“So this is your christmas gift. Come and open it.” 

The younger man does on a once over look, studying his older husband. Whos wearing a santa hat, a santa coat with a christmas gift over his cock. Yuri isn’t sure if he looks completely ridiculous or damn sexy. Yuu-chan decide that he’s both.

“Well I’m all yours Santa Victor, come closer I want to open my gift.” Yuri smiles wickedly and licks his lips.

“Should I really let my naughty elf open it?” Vitya chuckles and wiggles with the box in front of his husband. 

The omega slowly opens the box and removes it, taking Vitya’s cock in his hands. Taking the tip in his mouth to suck on it. 

Victor quickly takes his hand over Yuri’s head to steady himself, letting Yuri keep the pace. 

A few minutes later with a lot of moaning from the older man. Vitya motions his husband to get up.

“If you do anymore I may just end up coming before I get to come into you.” 

The omega shakes his head. “I don’t mind at all, Infact I wouldn’t mind at all. I’ll just get your hard again.” The omega winks naughtily and goes down on his knees in front his alpha.

Playing with his husbands balls as well as sucking him off, grabbing his ass and spanking slightly. 

“I’m cuming Yuri, so good. Not better than you but, wow I really needed that. Now to take care of my lovely husband. Lay down and I’ll get you super ready for me.” 

Victor kisses Yuri’s entire body especially around his inner thighs.  
The alpha reaches up to smell the apple and cinnamon scent. The man takes a huge whiff and nibbles on the bond mark and kisses.  
The kisses sends tingles thru the omega body and he moans.

The older man kisses the mark and slowly his hand wanders down his husbands body.  
He grips the cock and rubs a bit, gently going lower to gently ease himself inside of the man.  
Gently the alpha pushes a finger inside Yuri, focusing on the other mans cock as well. Feeling the trembles he causes, Victor continues until he can add another finger.  
“You feeling okay love?”

“Mmm this feels great continue.” Yuri moans and relaxes even more.

Vitya continues his prodding adding a third finger. The more slick the easier Victor has it to add another.

“Come in me now, I can’t wait any longer.” 

Victor retracts his fingers and Yuri feels empty. Slowly he puts on a condom while the omega watches him. Vitya gently guides his cock inside. The older man grunts as Yuri ass clench around him. 

Vitya speaks in a musky voice. “Wow how I had missed this. You feel so tight and good around me. Squeezing around me.”

“Less talk, move your cock. I’m so close Victoruuuu.” The younger man babbles in japanese from pleasure. 

Victor picks up the pace and as he watches his husband writhe in pleasure his scent gets stronger. The alpha takes in more scent and gets high. 

“You smell so good i’m getting delirious.” The alpha continue pumping furiously inside his husband. The moans from the omega gets louder.

“Ahhh I’m coming Victor.” The omega comes undone laying underneath the alpha.

The alpha continues letting Yuri ride harder on the prostate orgasms. 

Victor comes as well, but Yuri have had several orgasms before he's done.

 

“Wow Vitya where did you learn to do that? I had i think 4 orgasms? I saw white.” Yuri smiles at Victor.

“I studied when we were apart, did you enjoy it?” Victor chuckles.

“Haha of course, wow you’re the best.” Yuri breaths are shallow coming down.

The alpha slips down next to his husband.

“That surely gave me an appetite, I want to eat more of you solnyshko.” 

Yuri chuckles. “Haha I did get hungry, but I need a break before we go again.”

“Haha same, but i’m not to tired for this.”  
Victor kisses Yuri deeply entwining their tongues together.

“I love you Victor.”

“I love you too Yuri.”

“I’ve actually got a gift for you, but that’s for later tonight at midnight. As it will be your birthday. God you’re so beautiful, how did you become mine?”

Vitya smiles and cuddles his husband closer and whispers into his ear. “I could ask the same from you, you’re much more beautiful than you give yourself credit for. To me your like a star.”

Victor’s tummy rumbles. “Haha seems like my tummy want some food. Actually I have a surprise for you. Are you hungry as well?” 

Yuri nods. “Those orgasms made me so hungry.”

The alpha chuckles and calls room service. “I would like to order my surprise now. The cake now.”

“Yes sir it’s ready, we’ll deliver it in the next 15 minutes. Merry christmas.” 

“Thank you and merry christmas to you too.” The older man hangs up.  
“We got 15 mins we should hurry up and get dressed.”

Victor chuckles and Yuri heads to the shower and the older man quickly follows.

After a refreshing shower the two man walk out to get dressed.

A few minutes later there’s a knock on the door and the cake is placed outside. Knowing that inside there’s a married couple.

Vitya heads outside to find the christmas cake. He takes the tray inside.

“Sit down love, no japanese christmas is complete without a cake is it?”

“My first one actually, I can’t believe you studied japanese customs just for me. When did you have time?” Yuri is amazed.

“Don’t forget i’m a prodigy. Also I would anything for you. In Japan christmas is a time for lovers correct? I think that explains it all.” 

“That’s true and I never had one before you, so this is all new to me. But i love every moment thank you Victor.” 

The omega wipe tears in his eyes.

“Here have a cake no crying, it’s delicious or so i’ve been told. It looks beautiful at least.”

Yuri takes the cake and starts eating soon Victor joins him. 

“This cake is moist and so delicious.” Yuri smiles full of cake.

“I should have fed you cake.” Victor pouts.

“You still can cheer up.” The omega opens his mouth and the alpha is quick to feed him.

“The cake tastes even better when you feed me.” Yuri chuckles.

“Now me!” Victor opens his mouth and Yuri feed him happily.

Victor chews thoroughly. “I agree, it must be love the best flavour in the world.” 

“To cheesy, but I guess it’s true after all.” The omega smiles.

After a few hours of cuddles Victor and Yuri decides to make love yet again. The mood struck them.

“Vitya lay down and let me do the work this time. I want to taste you well.” The omega winks.

The alpha lays down in bed waiting in anticipation for what his husband is about to do.

Yuri bends down over Victor and kisses him. The older man smiles into his kiss and hugs him closer.

The younger man shakes his had. “Nu uh Vitya, let go. I’m in charge, just watch me. No touching.” 

Victor pouts.

“Cheer up, this is your present. Happy Birthday Victor. The clock just turned midnight.”

The 30 year old man smiles. “I’ll let you do your thing then and just let my senses feel you and smell you.”

Yuri releases his scent to please his husband.

The omega slowly kisses his husband chiseled face and body. Kissing the man's nipples and just admiring his body.

“Your body is beautiful.” The omega admires his alphas body.  
Yuri wander off his man and starts to dance eroticly.  
“A little something I trained for just today.”  
The younger man wiggles his ass infront of his husband and slowly undresses.  
He stands in his underwear in front of Victor, who follows his every move.  
Yuri caresses himself and sucks on his fingers teasing Vitya.

“Something I learned when we had webcam sex.” Yuri chuckles and winks.

Yuu-chan slowly gets back over to his husband and kisses his cock and fondling his balls.  
Sucking deeply and fast, looking at Victor briefly who closed his eyes.

Taking his time finding his husbands erogenous parts. The alpha grunts to his omega’s touches.

Yuri adds fingers into his behind to make sure he was ready. Fingered some extra just entice his man.

Slowly he adds a condom on Victor's throbbing cock. 

“Ready for me Vitya? I know I am.” The younger man wiggles his butt in front of his husband.

“I’m always ready, now come here before I break your rules.” The alpha growls.

Yuri bends down over Victor in reverse cowboy. Slowly he lowers himself down. The two men moans as the friction becomes more prominent.

The omega pushes himself down and up.

Victor whines. “I can’t see your lovely face.”

“We can’t have that, birthday boy needs to be happy.”

Yuri turns around facing his husband, who beams him a happy smile.

“Much better.” Yuri leans down to cradle Victor’s face.

The younger man slowly rides his husbands cock again.

Slow and first then picking up the pace.

The scent of fresh pine cone with cinnamon apple scents get stronger. 

Sweat pours down in pearls as Yuri rides and studies his husbands face. 

“I can feel you inside me so deeply, hitting every spot of mine. I’m so close.” Yuri smiles and bends down to kiss Victor.  
“You’re doing a good job at fucking me. Getting close. Oh g! You’re driving me insane.” 

“Victor can you help me? I want it faster.”

Vitya wastes no time to pound into his husband. They reach their orgasm together.

That night they make love to each other until 2 in the morning. Where they fall asleep together with Yuri in Victor’s arms.

Dreaming of a lovely christmas eve together.

The day after they celebrate Victor’s 30th birthday with a bang. As for Yuri’s gift?  
You’ll see it eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays! <3
> 
> I may type Victor's birthday or not. We'll see but i have other ideas. <3


	7. Seasons greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuri’s first new year with Eiji. They couple gathers everything they need and heads to the inn bright and early. The Katsuki’s has a feast for lunch prepared, even the Nikiforovs are invited. But that's not all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My aim with this chapter is warm fuzzy feelings. Sorry for being a bit late! This was meant the be posted for new years and before the russian new year/christmas.
> 
> But i hope everyone enjoys it regardless.
> 
> I was heavely influenced by Emmy, her ss made me want to write something close to it. SO i hope that i've done well enough to convey that.

“Welcome home Yuri and Victor.” Mari looks at her tiny nephew. “He just keeps getting cuter whenever I close my eyes for even a second. May i hold him?”

The omega nods happily and Mari picks Eiji up. She cuddles and hugs the little life tightly.

“Who’s my favorite nephew? Yes you are.”

The baby smiles at the attention, recognising his aunt’s voice.

“How dare to be even more adorable?” Mari looks at the married couple.

“Your brother is adorable, I think that’s why.” Victor says bluntly.

Yuri blushes and Victor smiles.

“Well i think your good looks helps.” The omega puffs out his cheeks.

“Your parents are simply too much, to extra. Please be more normal Eiji.”

Mari walks off with Eiji briefly as the Nikiforovs enter and in comes Elena and Anton.

“Welcome mother and father. Mari just walked off with Eiji, i’ll go get them.  
Just come on in and get comfortable.” The alpha smiles and goes to retrieve his sister in law and son.

A little while after they come back out. Elena and Anton plays with their grandson after the new year lunch.

Eiji is laying on his tummy gripping his toys and smiling because of the sounds the toys make as he shakes them. The little boy wiggles on his tummy. The Katsuki’s and Nikiforovs smiles enchanted.

“Just look at him, he's so smart.” Victor smiles with tears in his eyes.

Everyone looks at the 3 month old and goes aww as if in trance.

The almost 4 month old baby doesn’t have a care in the world for the fact that the year is about to end. Eiji’s life just begun as well as 2019 will start what will happen?

Elena and Anton clink their glasses together in a toast.

“We have an announcement to make. But before that we would like to thank you both for inviting us. Also we would like to take the moment to officially invite you all to our new years /christmas party.” Elena looks around the room worriedly.

“We would love too, if it’s fine with Yuri and Victor.” Hiroko and Toshiya glances at their son and his husband.

“Of course, the more the merrier.” Yuri takes Victor's hand.

Elena smiles and looks at Anton whom nods back. The family sit down and talk for a few hours before Hiroko decides to have some family bonding time with charades.  
Followed by dinner and more desert.

Meanwhile Eiji sleeps quietly surrounded by familiar scents. Makkachin too, nothing better than laying in front of a warm fireplace.

Later that evening Yuri take Victor to their family home shrine.

“Vitya i’m going to pray.” The omega prays for his family's health. That Victor wins the World Cup and ends on a high note. There’s more to pray for, but Yuri stops himself. Those prayers are the most important ones, not need to get selfish.

The alpha holds his omega’s hand in praying.

“I’m done Vitya, thank you for coming with me.” Yuri blushes lightly, his eyes glistening.

The older man caresses his husband lovingly. “Anything for you my dear.”

“Victor we should head back to the others.”

Vitya nods and holds his younger husbands hand. They slowly walk back to the kitchen.

Hiroko smiles and motions them to move to the living room.

Toshiya joins Hiroko helping her with the desert.  
They arrive at the living room with an Ice cream bomb with sparkles.

“Wow Mrs Matsuki, that is impressive.” Elena exclaims deeply impressed.

“I’m quite full, but there’s always a spot for desert.”

“Victor chuckles. “There’s always place for Hiroko’s food.”

After desert the family retires to the tv room.

Eiji wakes up briefly and starts blabbing, Yuri answers back while showering the little boy with cuddles. “Who’s my number one? You are. Don’t tell dada though.”

The little baby boy laughs and babbles on more. Afterwards he’s tired and he quietly falls asleep in the omega’s lap.

The new year is approaching quickly.

The little boy is sleeping soundly as his parents, aunt and grandparents ring in the new year.

We enter new years and in a few days Eiji will become 4 months old.  
His parents and grandparents are watching his every step while he grows up. He babbles more than ever, he recognizes his parents faces.

 

_A week later_

 

“Yuri it’s time to go soon, my parents limousine will pick us up soon. I can’t believe they rented one for us.”

The omega chuckles. “I can, they are your parents and you sure got it from someone. Besides they have been busy planning haven’t they?”

The alpha nods.

 

Meanwhile Elena and Anton are making sure everything is ready.  
The couple have rented a house nearby, it had been carefully decorated throughout.  
For the first time since Vitya’s early childhood, the decorations had been carefully shipped from Russia.

The couple unpacks the boxes together.

Elena smiles At Anton.

“This feels right, I think we are doing the right thing to give Yuri a chance.”

The proud alpha nods.

“We’ll lose Vitya and our grandson if not. I know that we messed up Victor’s childhood, but he turned out fine. Maybe even better due to us not being there. I shiver over the thought of him not meeting his husband. Frankly as a proud alpha, I have to say that he wouldn’t be the man he is now without Yuri.”

The beta woman nods. “I’ve noticed that too, they complete each other and Yuri managed to mend our relationship together. At least so that we have a chance to make amends. We owe everything to him, he makes our Vitya stronger. So let’s make it alright love.”

Anton sighs “It’s without a doubt our own fault, but we’ll be able to do it now.”

The married couple reminiscence over the past new years and christmases.

 

> “Vitya where are you? It’s time to decorate the tree. Come help mama and papa.”
> 
> There’s no sound coming from Victor’s room, as they walk inside it’s empty.
> 
> There’s always a place there son would go when he disappeared.  
>  So the couple decides to walk outside. They follow the narrow path to the lake, they knew their son spent plenty of time skating on the crystal clear ice.
> 
> The other year the alpha got a pair of skates, unfortunately for him it was ice hockey ones. But little Vitya promptly wanted to dance on the ice, he never liked fighting and they seemed to be doing that a lot in ice hockey. The little boy felt that was for brutes and typical alphas, but Victor was nothing like a typical one. He prefered keeping his hair long and dance like a ballerina.
> 
> Elena and Anton arrives at the frozen lake to see their son skating around. Dancing the best he could on his ice hockey skates, it was rough and many times he would fall down and hurts his behind. But he would have this determined look on his face, he got up and tried again. Even if the skates didn’t always do as he wanted them too.
> 
> Later that christmas his parents surprised him with a pair of figure skating skates and a coach. That’s when he met Yakov and found out he's a prodigy.
> 
> Victor smiled deeply while hugging his parents.
> 
> “Thank you mama and papa, i’ll make you both so proud. I’ll become the best figure skater in the world! Just watch me!”
> 
> The little boy ran excitedly to his room to get dressed and carefully handling his new skates.
> 
> “I’m gonna go try skate mama and papa. Join me! Watch me i’ll make you proud.”
> 
> The beta and alpha quickly follows their excited boy, they spent a few hours in the cold watching their son skate. It felt like forever.
> 
> Laughter spread across the land as the little boy danced on the ice.
> 
>  

“That time is long gone, but perhaps we can make new memories.” Elena smiles sadly but with hope.

Anton nods to his wife while gently hugging her.

 

Meanwhile back at the Katsuki-Nikiforovs.

The parents are busy packing baby items.

Eiji is on the floor playing with his toys and blabbing. His favorite sound is when the cow goes moo. The little baby giggles and smiles.

Makkachin is sleeping quietly in one of her many beds. The old girl has no cares in the world.

“Victor should we bring dog food to?”

Vitya heads to the kitchen and comes out with Makka food.

The alpha leans in to kiss his husbands cheek.

“Thanks for reminding me. We can’t forget Makkachin.”

After gathering everything they call Victor’s parents who sends a limousine to pick them up. But before that they pick up the Katsuki’s.

“Hey Victor your parents sure go all out.” Mari giggles.

“I suppose so, but that was mostly out of seas as I recall. They sent me to Yakov and moved to some country in Africa. At the time I was really happy.” Vitya sighs.

“Cheer up Victor, that’s the past. Now we have the future to look forward to.”

Eiji babbles in Yuri’s arms and everyone chuckles.

“He agrees with you Yuu-chan.” Hiroko smiles at the younger alpha.

Haha “I should listen to our son, he obviously knows things. Our smart little baby.”  
Victor smiles proudly.

“I shall look forward to the future, so that we can have a great christmas. I know they have been trying really hard as well. I believe I can do no less.”

The male omega smiles softly at his husband.

Their car arrives outside a house decorated beautifully.

Hiroko looks around as the door slowly opens revealing the Nikiforovs.

“Welcome inside.”

Their alpha son slowly walks towards his parents with Eiji in his arms. The little baby reaches for his grandparents. The 4 month old baby is more aware of people now, especially the ones that smells like Yuri and Victor.

Grandma Nikiforova picks up the little boy as everyone enters the house.

“Wow, this reminds me of back home when I was a little boy.” Victor looks around reminiscing.

Makkachin walks around smelling the new place and after deciding the place is fine she lays down on a cozy bed.

Yuri smiles. “Seems Makka found her place. Good girl.” The male omega pets the old lady dog.

“Everyone please sit down, dinner is almost done. All the 12 dishes.” The beta smiles.

The omega looks amazed at his mother in law.

“It’s a quite a normal custom in Russia one meal for the 12 apostles. We also have Ded Moroz and his female companion Snegurochka. It’s like santa claus from many parts of the world.” Victor says proudly.  
“It has been ages since i’ve had these. I can’t wait to try these dishes.” Vitya flashes a bright smile, Yuri’s heartbeat quickens. Victor never ceased to make his heart flutter.

Eiji is happily playing with one of his toys in grandpa Nikiforovs lap.

The male omega looks at his little baby.

Eiji can tell Yuri is close from his scent and starts crying.

“Looks like he wants to change lap.” Anton hands the little boy over to his parent.

The omega happily picks up his son and kisses his head.  
Victor quickly moves closer to his family he scents his husband and baby.  
Yuri takes in the scent as well as the baby boy calms down and slowly falls asleep.  
Gently the parents put the baby in his crib.

“Dinner is ready everyone. Please do enjoy.” Mrs Nikiforova smiles with a warmth in her normal ice cold blue eyes.

Their new year/christmas goes on for days as the family stays together. The families getting tighter knit together.

 

A few days later Victor flies off to europe, it’s time for the european figure skating championship in Belarus. Yet again Yuri stays at home with Eiji, the fear of him getting sick is to high.

Yakov and Yuri waits for Victor to arrive at the airport.

“Welcome home Vitya, we’ll fly in a couple of days. But for now do your best to fix your sleeping pattern.” Yakov pats Victor on the back and leaves Yurio with the alpha.

“Let’s go home, I’ve done my best to keep it nice on my own. But I had to ask for help.” Yurio sighs.

Victor pats Yurio. “It’s fine, the house is big after all. Are you coming back with me after the championship? Yuuko promised we would have full training facilities during the evenings.”

The young omega nods happily.

Vitya smiles. “Then it’s settled, Eiji and Yuri misses you.”

Victor picks up his phone to call his husband. Who promptly picks up the phone.

“I’m with Yurio at home now, we’ll be leaving to Belarus in a couple of days. I miss you but i’m alright. I’ll do my best! Yurio says he will to, so cheer for us!”

“I will Vitya, tell him I love you and can’t wait for him to return. You got him to go with you right?”

The alpha chuckles. “Of course, he wants to see you two as well.”

The omega yawns. “I’m going to head to bed now, I was just waiting for your call.”

 

Back in Japan Yuri juggles home life with training.

Yuri gathers his gear as per usual.

EIji is sitting his rocker chair and playing but his favourite is the new toy with more animal sounds.

As he plays around with the mobiles Eiji giggles.

Makkachins ears twitch from the sounds.

The omega chuckles and pets the old girl.

“I’m truly sorry Makka, but Eiji loves his christmas gift.”

Yuri stands up and watches his tiny son, who starts to babble when he notices him.

“I wish dada could see you now. You seem to like the new toys you got. Grandma and grandpa got it when they went to Tokyo. I think both of them bought it. My parents didn’t have time to go after all.”

Eiji babbles on trying to answer papa. Yuri smiles gently and picks up his son and gently eases him into the stroller.

With a gentle voice he speaks to his baby. “Get some sleep now, there will be a lot of new things for you to look at soon.”

The omega scents his little baby who gently falls asleep with a smile on his face.

Yuri whispers. “Come Makkachin, time to go meet family.”

Makka bops Yuri’s hand in acknowledge, while happily wagging her tail.

She’s a well trained dog after all.

However today is different, Makkachin will be the only one staying at the inn.

The little boy will come to the Ice castle today.

The male omega hands the leash to his older sister.

“Have fun Makkachin, we’ll be back later to get you.” Yuri waves.  
Makkachin waves her tail as her pack leader leaves.

 

Being a parent has changed Yuri’s life in several perspectives.

He thinks thru if it’s worth it rather than taking the plunge, the time on the ice is more thought thru more fluid that ever before.

Eiji is constantly on his mind, whenever he gets to risky. As if to warn himself to not go to far. To not make that jump yet, he’s not ready. All he can do now is to watch Victor and rejoice over his husbands achievements.

They will work hard on Yuri’s come back when it’s off season.

Meanwhile he's getting constant complains for alphas over the world.  
But the voices from other omegas and alphas rings louder and omegas voices are being heard all over the world.

Truth to be told Yuri tries his hardest to ignore everything and focus on what he knows best. The rest will just pop into the right slot.

He visits the clinic once a week and if there was need for more he was always welcomed with open arms.

 

“Yuri welcome.” The triplets gathers around Eiji.

“He’s so cute! Can we hold him?”  
Lutz look expectantly at the omega.

Yuri nods. “But please find a chair to sit on, he loves eat so he's even more chubbier.”

The little girls nods eagerly and heads off to find several chairs.

Lutz holds Eiji first, Yuri hands her his son's favorite blanket as Yuuko arrives.

“Can you please keep an eye on your girls and my son? I’m going to go change.”

The female omega nods and supervises everything.

_My childhood friend is silly, how does he think he’ll get anything done with his baby here?_

Yuuko giggles.

“Mama what’s so funny?” Axel asks.

“Oh nothing, be careful with Eiji.”

The female omega thinks of the time when she came home with her triplets. It was a difficult time at first, with help from everyone they eventually got used to it. However she worries for when the girls become teenagers, but thankfully that’s still years to come.

 

After a few minutes Yuri comes out of the changing room clad in his normal black training clothes.

Yuuko is helping Loop feeding the little boy.

“Mama this is difficult and you had 3 mouths to feed.” Loop watches her mother in awe.

“I think your mother is secretly a super woman!” Takeshi smiles.

“Haha well that would explain how she could raise you three girls, just having Eiji is crazy enough for me. But he behaves good, most of the time. So was he a good boy when I was gone?”

“He’s an angel Yuu-chan and very hungry.” Yuuko smiles as she hands the baby back to his parent.

The male omega sighs in relief.

As a parent he always worry how Eiji will take new faces, even though he has met them before.

But now the little boy is more aware of his surroundings, he doesn’t rely solely on scent no more.

Yuri kisses Eiji on his temple and hands him back to Yuuko. The little boy is satisfied, so it’s time to return to the ice.

The male omega walks out on the crystal like ice and skates around doing his normal warm up routine.

During the warm up Yuuko arrives with the little baby.

“Sorry Yuu-chan but Eiji misses you. He won’t stop crying.” The female omega carefully uncovers the little bundle. “See his eyes?”

“Ei-chan.” Yuri releases his scent over the infant. Eiji relaxes and starts babbling, the little life spreads his hands to search for his parent as if telling Yuri to pick him up in his own way.

The male omega walks off the ice and never came back that day. It was a cute thought to bring his son to the ice. But he wouldn't get anything done this way, so Yuri decided to spend the rest of the day with Eiji.

Later that evening as he read a story to his son. Victor called.

The little boy heard is dada and started looking for him and when he couldn’t find him he started crying.

Yuri released his scent to make him calm down, he wanted to explain to his little baby why Vitya wasn’t there. But he was far too little to understand that is father is on the other side of the world in Belarus competing.

The alpha sings a song over the phone before telling his little family good night.

_Victor won the tournament and Yurio ended up as 2nd._

_The young omega gently smiled to himself, he’s getting there._   
_Soon he’ll be at the top of the world again, even if it meant competing with his family._   
_Rather than it affecting them the wrong way, they keep on pushing each other to their limits. Yurio still has ways to go, but at least he can see the finish line._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it gave a lot of you warm fuzzy feelings!


	8. A feverish date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor wants to spend Valentines with his husband. But will he able too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here! Sorry my muse has been down right evil! Writers block big time! Please enjoy domestic fluff/sexy times and more fluff!

“Victor I have an idea for next seasons costumes, if i’ll have a one.” The omega sighs heavily.

 

Vitya looks at his husband and shakes his head.

 

“No such talk, there will definitely be a next season. 

You’re stronger than a lot of others, pregnancies are way worse than injuries. At least I think so.” Victor mumbles the last words unsure if he’s correct or not.

 

“We are forever changed because of it, especially you.

You’re also the strongest man I know, if someone had told me that you gave birth 4 months ago I wouldn’t have believed them. 

You are amazing Yuri and I know you’ll skate again in front of millions.

Because I know you can do it, besides you’re way too stubborn to give up.” 

 

Tears drop down the omegas face and a smile forms.

 

“Thanks Victor you always know what to say to make feel better. Except that time.”

 

Vitya chuckles. “Will you ever let it go?”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Yuri teases and walks over to Eiji. 

 

“But you’re right Victor, I’m not the same person as I was a year ago. 

I’m a parent now, filled with thoughts of wanting to watch our son grow up. 

To be there for him, but I also want to see thru my career a bit more.

I still have my issues, but they get resolved quicker and they no longer linger on.” 

  
  


A few weeks later Yuri take his family to the clinic. Time for Eiji’s second shot. 

 

“Doctor I’m worried about the fact that I haven’t had my heat yet. Our son is 5 months old now. Shouldn’t it have arrived by now?”

 

The doctor thinks carefully before answering. “Every omega’s body is different, but if you’re that worried we can always do a couple of tests. One to determine if anything is wrong and the second is to see if your heat is nearing. Will you be fine with that Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov?”

 

The omega nods. “Please I have to know for my sanity. I can’t be put on my new meds before my heat.”

 

The doctor nods. “That’s correct, i’ll get the nurse to draw some blood.”

 

“Calm down solnyshko, i’m sure you’re fine.” Victor places his hand on Yuri’s.

 

The omega smiles. “Thanks Vitya I need your suppport. 

 

One of the clinic nurses is walking towards the couple.

 

“Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, Eiji has gotten his shot and he promptly fell asleep after. He’s in the relaxation room with a nurse looking after him. 

 

The parents nod thankfully.

 

“Now follow me Katsuki-Nikiforovs, i’m here to take the blood test that was ordered.” 

The omegan nurse smiles gently as she draws the blood. 

 

“So how is the baby? I’ve heard he’s making great progress.” The nurse finishes and labels the blood. 

 

Yuri sighs in relief when it’s over.

 

“Eiji is fine, he’s very talkative. He loves attention, I think he got that from his dada.”

 

The male nurse nods in approval. 

 

“The doctor will call when the results are in, then you’ll know if you need to come to the clinic again right away.” 

 

“Thank you nurse.”  Yuri bows deeply.

 

“So how are things back at home now? I read that you’re worried about your heat? It’s probably nothing, but i’m here for you.” His midwife listens to everything Yuri has on his chest. The thought of not being able to have a another child.

 

A few hours later they return home.

  
  


At home Yuri removes the winter clothes from his son and lays him down on the playpen mat. Eiji happily plays with his squeaky toys laughing going baba whenever he can. The cow goes moo and the little boy tries to sound the same.

 

“Momo.” The omega answers back. “Momo.”

 

Yuri turns around and he sighs again.

 

Victor looks at his husband.

 

“They say if you sigh you let happiness leak out.  There’s nothing we can do but wait.” 

 

“What if I can’t have more children?”

 

“I will love you no matter what, you’re not less of a man if you can’t and please no talk of leaving me. I’m certain that when you want to quit we’ll have several little toddlers running around.” 

 

“For an omega it is, to not be able to give birth. It can break an omega.”

 

“Yuu-chan you’re so much more than that. You know that.”

 

Sigh “I know that Vicchan, i’m just caught up in my head right now.”

 

A few days later Yuri gets the dreaded phone call.

 

“Hello Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, i’ve got your results.

You have nothing to worry about, looking at the results, I would take a week off around valentines day. So there’s no need for worries. I’ve prescribed a medicine for you and your husband to take as soon as you feel the heat arrive.”

 

“Thank you doctor, i’ll keep that in mind.”

 

The alpha steps into the room. “Was it the doctor? I thought I heard you speaking to someone.”

 

“Yes turns out everything is fine, he told me I could expect my heat around valentine's day.”

 

Vitya pouts.

 

“What’s wrong Victor? I thought you would be happy?”

 

The alpha shakes his head. “It’s not that, i’ve made some plans for valentine's day.

But we can’t if you have your heat, but i’m all for having a lot of sex.

Been a while since your last heat. Over a year..”

 

Yuri blushes deeply. 

 

“Shush Vitya I appreciate it but let’s go after the week is over.”

 

The older man nods excitedly.   

  
  


A week later Yuri is going on about his morning as he starts feeling warmth spread thru his body. A sort of fever is slowly forming. 

 

“Vitya, I’m pretty sure that tonight is the night.” 

 

The alpha hurries to smell his partner. 

 

“Mhmm you’re probably right your scent is quite intense. Good thing i’m the only one that can smell it. Thankfully my instincts as a parent are stronger than be lured by you.” 

 

Yuri almost pouts but then realises his husband is right. Baby first then heat.

 

Victor takes a deep whiff of his husband scent, the apple and cinnamon tingles his senses.  

 

“I’ll get our son now, he shouldn’t be here now. See you in a bit.” 

 

Yuri looks at his alpha. “I’ll get everything ready for tonight.” The omega winks.

 

The omega kisses his son goodbye for a week.

 

Vitya closes the door safely around Yuri.

 

The omega quickly heads to get Victor’s clothes, spreading all the clothes over their king size bed. Fixing every corner perfect for now anyways. Yuri could feel his body heating up even more. Smelling his husbands scent, making him start leaking. 

 

“I need to get a grip, he's not here yet. He’s still walking with our son. I need to remind myself of that.”

 

> _ I remember when I was a teen, my body trembled as I opened the letter. My entire future was in this letter. The word omega was written on it and I felt my life fall apart. Would I be able to continue skating?  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ After that had settled I entertained the possible chance of being Victor Nikiforovs mate. Everyone knew he was an alpha, he never rubbed it in other peoples face however.  _
> 
> _ He seemed perfect, I remember before my first heat how I wanted him to fill me with his babies. It’s a bit embarrassing to remember.   _
> 
> _ Omega’s threw themselves over Vitya, I just quietly looked at him from a distance.   _
> 
> _ Forever dreaming, as if he would be interested in a plain omega such as i? Oh how I was wrong, do you hear that teen Yuri? I got him! _
> 
>  
> 
> _ My parents had always got me medicine that made me seem like any other beta out there. Not even Victor knew, as nobody could sense any scent from me. _
> 
> _ He came for me anyways and made me fall in love with him for real. Not the soul bond type, however that summer when he became my coach. He woke up my sexuality and Victor noticed my scent. _
> 
>  

_ As far as what they told me… _

 

> _ Victor apparently walked outside my heatroom, my sister was outside making sure everything was alright. I had gone into heat due to Vitya.  _
> 
> _ Anyhow this is how they told me what happened. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Victor my brother isn’t feeling well, so please leave.” Mari studies the male alpha. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Yuri’s is an omega? I thought he was a beta? There’s a apple and cinnamon scent seeping out from the door it’s driving me crazy. I should leave.” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ The female alpha shakes her head. “He’s an omega, but how can you smell him? I can’t.” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “He’s calling for me, his inner omega. His scent, Yuri is my fated mate.” Victor smiles deeply. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “You and my brother?” She looks disbelieving at the alpha. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “I’m certain of it. But I wanted to be Yuri’s regardless of his second gender. But now I know why it feels so right. I know he must feel the same.”  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ The female alpha nods. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “He’s been taking extra suppressants ever since you arrived. All I can say is congratulations, but you’ll still have some work. But i’ll cheer on you two!” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Victor smiles and heads outside to cool down. A couple of days later Yuri comes out of the room. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ At this point my scent is mostly gone, but some still linger. Having been shaken to the core by Vitya.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Yuuuuri, you smell so nice.” Victor smiles at me. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I watch the alpha in front of me carefully, I remember blushing deeply. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “You smell really good too, I just. I’ve never been into things like this, but you just drive me crazy when you are near me.” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “My fated mate.” Victor smiles with tears in his eyes. “My mate, I wanted you regardless Yuri.”  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ I could tell how his voice trembled with excitement. Knowing that he wanted me regardless of my omega status made me incredibly happy. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Yes my mate, now and forever.”  I smiled at him.  _
> 
>   
>    
> 

Yuri corrects his nest carefully.

 

“Now that my nest is done, i should take the medicine the doctor was so kind to prescribe for us. The doctor can’t give me the new medicine before my heat has returned. I’m amazed i’m still sort of lucid.”

 

At the inn Victor is quick on his toes.

 

“Forgive me for dropping of Eiji in a hurry, Yuri has gotten heat symptoms. I’m not certain how long i can keep my head cool around him.”

 

Hiroko nods as she takes the baby in her arms.

 

“I understand Vicchan, we’ll take care of Eiji until the week is over.”

 

Vitya nods . “Thank you, i’ll take good care of Yuri.”

 

The alpha waves and Hiroko blushes, knowing what the taking care of involves. She shakes the thoughts out her head and takes care of her grandson.

 

The alpha waves and hurries home. 

“Solnyshko, i’m home how are you doing now?” 

 

“Vitya.” Yuri purrs. “Come look at my nest.”

 

“I would love to see our nest. You make the best nests.”

 

The omega slowly sashays over to his alpha. Smiling mischievously.. 

 

Victor takes  a whiff of Yuri’s concentrated scent. His senses enhances as he lead by his younger husband. 

 

“Look at it.” Yuri preens, hoping his mate loves it. 

 

“This nest looks cozy, I love it.” 

 

The omega looks at his husband. “Why not try it out? After all I made it for us.”

 

The older man nods and Yuri purrs at his alpha.

 

“Vitya, before we start I took the pill before.”

 

“I did too, we shouldn’t get pregnant. So let’s just enjoy ourselves.” 

 

Victor quietly talks into his husbands ear, resonating thru the omega’s body. 

 

Yuri nods and lays down in their nest.

 

The alpha smells the scent in the nest, concentrated scent of apple and cinnamon hits him. 

 

“Yuri I can’t handle your scent, it’s driving me crazy. Been so long since it’s been so strong.”

 

Yuri whispers in his husbands ear. “Then let go, I want you to make love to me before we go into our heat and rut.” 

 

“I’m not sure if I can.” Victor slowly removes their remaining clothes. His hand reaches out to caress his omega. “You’re beautiful and you smell so good. I’m getting dizzy.” 

 

Yuri bends over to smell the scent of Victor, the heavy scent of fresh pine forest. 

 

Victor slowly touches their bond and kisses it lightly over and over.

 

The omega moans. “Mmm more Vitya.” Yuri purrs happily, the scent of his slick hits the alpha.

 

“Wow, you’re giving it all. Fuck it i’m gonna go with instinct.”  Victor lets his body direct his every move.

 

The alpha kisses his omega deeply. 

 

A few days later and the two men are lucid for a moment. 

 

> _ I love Yuri, but sometimes I wish that he would ask for more. During our normal love making he never asks for things, during these days he has asked for more. Things he normally wouldn’t. He’s an enhanced version of himself. _
> 
>  

“Vitya? Victor? You can be rougher with me, i’m not so delicate like you seem to think.”

 

The alpha looks at his omega. “Are you trying to kill me?”

 

Yuri purrs loudly.

  
“It feels weird i’m more control, I think i’ll end up liking it once I get used to it.”

 

Victor smiles as he gets up to retrieve some food and drinks. 

 

He gently hands the plate to his husband. 

 

Yuri’s eyes go big. “Is this piroshki katsudon?” 

 

“Seems like it, no doubt Yurio helped making this. We are truly spoiled.” 

 

The omega nods. “I better hurry up and eat I feel another heatwave coming.” 

 

Vitya sniffs the air and cinnamon apple scent hits him hard. 

 

The alpha releases his pheromones on instinct to make his mate happy. 

“Victor? I’m trying to eat here. But you make me want to get down on all four and show my neck to you and ass.”

 

The couple hurries to eat their food and drinks.

 

“Let’s indulge ourselves more.” Vitya slowly kisses and nibbles Yuri’s neck leaving small love bites.

 

Yuri moans and grabs onto Victor head and pulls him for a sloppy kiss. 

 

Victor looks into his partners lustful eyes. “Your beautiful browns are full of me.” Vitya smirks playfully. 

 

“Touch me lower my a.. Victor.” 

 

Vitya chuckles while hanging onto the last shred of control, wanting to cherish Yuri.

 

“I want you to ravish me Vitya, the way I like it. I know i’m a cowards and never ask for this normally.” 

 

“One day Yuri, i’m sure you will. There’s nothing wrong desiring things. I want you so badly Yuuuri.”

 

Victor’s voice resonates inside the omega.

 

The omega purrs at the sensation, lustfully he grabs onto Vitya’s ass.

 

Victor responds by kissing his husband deeply.

 

“I want more, I can feel slick running down my legs. Just fuck me please.”

 

Victor enters fingers inside Yuri, but there’s no need for preparations as the alpha pushes inside.

 

Carefully at first and then rough as the omega spurs him on. 

 

Their scents mixes together forming a pine forest with apple and cinnamon, the men takes in the scents getting high on each other. They lose themselves to instinct for a few more days, having countless of orgasms.

 

After the week is over Victor wakes up and heads to the kitchen. Their nest is well used, the alpha looks at the omega, he briefly kisses his husbands cheeks. 

 

Yuri wakes up and notices his husband is gone.

“Victor where are you?” 

 

“I’m in the kitchen making us some coffee, don’t worry i’ll be with you soon. I left you some water, i’m sure your throat needs it.” 

 

Yuri opens the bottle carefully and drinks.

 

The water cleanses his parched throat, after a week of screaming. 

 

The omega walks to his husband.

 

“My throat, I screamed so much. I’m thankful the room is soundproof.” 

 

The alpha chuckles.

 

“I enjoyed all your screams, especially as you orgasmed. Must say I also got a great work out as well.”

 

The omega smiles at his husband. 

 

“I’m thankful I can get the new medicine now. However I don’t look forward to more blood tests.”

 

Victor looks at his husband in sympathy.  

 

“Well we don’t want anymore happy surprises right? Ah Eiji now that i’m clearheaded I miss him.”

 

“So do I Vitya, do you think we can take him home today?”

 

Victor shakes his head. “No but we can go see him for a bit. I need a break and you must too.”

 

The omega nods, the couple needed a recovery day after all.  

 

Later that day the parents finally saw their 5 month old son again. 

 

The little one blabbed happily as he recognized their scents. Eiji clinged onto his parents who released their scents to their happy baby. Eiji always smelled a bit sweet just like Yuri.  

 

“Our son always smell a bit sweet. Maybe it’s cause he's still a baby?”

 

Eiji giggles and babbles from the tickles Vitya gave him.

 

“Maybe, or he’s an omega?”

 

Hiroko sits down next to Victor and Eiji. 

 

“Based on his smell he may be an omega. But it’s too soon to tell. Besides he’ll get all the love and opportunities you can give him.”

 

“Has it been fun with grandma and grandpa?” The male omega looks at his son.

 

“Blabla.” The little boy answers.

 

“Blabla.” Yuri answers back. 

 

Eiji smiles and babbles on more. For the little boy there’s no more fun than when others talk back to him.

 

Hiroko comes over with the toy poodle for the little boy. 

The baby reaches for the poodle while blabbing po.

 

“That’s it, i’m officially dead and gone to heaven.” Victor says as dramatic as possible.

“How can our son be so adorable? Someone has to stop him or he’ll be the death of me.” 

 

Eiji turns around to hand over the poodle to his dada. 

Victor takes it looks at it, it’s quite used. Strong scents linger on it, reminding him that this little boy indeed is born out of Yuri and his love. He smiles softly to himself petting his son's head. 

 

“Baba! Baba!” The little boy laughs. Slowly the little boy seems to tire after all the talk the family has been doing. 

 

Victor slowly picks up his son and places him inside his crib. He scents the dog and Yuri joins in and then he carefully places the dog next to Eiji. 

 

Hiroko looks at the tired couple.

 

“You two should go home and recuperate. Let me make some dinner for you to take home.” 

 

“Thanks mama, we missed our son that’s why we came today. Priorities are different now after all.”

The female omega nods. “Ah yes I remember when your sister was born. When you came we knew sort of what to expect. But two kids are on another level. So have you two decided on how many children you’re intending to have?”

 

“No mama Hiroko we haven’t, I think i’ll let Yuri decide. It’s his body after all, but I hope for at least 2.” Victor says while turning to his husband.

 

“What you said Vitya, at least two. But who knows, it may become more. But that’s for after when my career is over.” 

Yuri smiles lovingly at his husband.

 

“That’s great to hear, ever since we got to know you Vicchan you have exceeded all our hopes for Yuri. Especially since all the issues he had before you showed up and after.”

 

Hiroko enters the kitchen and the two men joins her.

 

Toshiya is entertaining guests of the inn with Mari. 

 

“Well truth to be told, It was me who caused it all. It was destined after all, in every possible way.” Victor grips his husband hand. 

 

“I don’t know Vitya, but perhaps my body knew before I met you? But I like to believe we fell in love out of love and not destiny.” Yuri holds his husbands hand tighter.

 

As they wait for the food Hiroko made with love. 

 

Yuri was drunk the night when he finally met Victor at the GPF, he doesn’t remember it.

But everything sort of happened afterwards and rest is history.

The family was reunited properly the day after.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already written a bit ont he next chapter as my writers block is slowly going away. I love comments! <3


	9. The final performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the world championship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having troubles with my glasses, constant headache. So i couldn't type on the pc. This chapter has been done for weeks, but finally i was able to write it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3

The world championship is just around the corner and Eiji is now about 6 months old.   
Yuri is on his new meds and is slowly settling with them. The normal symptoms being nausea and headaches were slowly dissipating. He’s taking blood tests to assure the medicine works for him. Yurio has arrived at the family home as well, training with Vitya.

“Victor, Yurio lunchtime.” Yuuko smiles at them.

“So that means Yuri is here?”

The female omega nods. “Eiji too, he's babbling on. He just keeps getting cuter. You two should have seen him going mo and dada amongst other words.” 

“So are you two feeling ready for Saitama?” The male omega asks.

Yurio and Victor nods.

“Soon Yakov and the rest will arrive, then we’ll really get drilled. But I can’t wait, I need it.” The alpha smiles.

“Phichit is coming too! Chris as well, they both have surprises for us.” The older omega watches his mate.

“Could it be about his lover or himself? Or maybe something for Eiji?” Victor ponders.

“I guess we’ll find out soon.” Yuu-chan ponders.

“Yuri, we should go take a shower. We’ll see you in a bit.” The younger omega and the alpha heads off to the shower.

After the quick shower the family is finally reunited. 

Eiji babbles at Yurio and Victor as soon as he can scent them. 

The young omega picks up the baby. 

“Has mama been well? Have you behaved?”  
The baby talks back and keeps on even when Yurio starts eating. 

Victor and Yuri looks at the young man and Eiji. 

Yuri picks up his phone to take several pictures. 

Yurio takes a deep breath and asks his question.

“I almost forgot Otabek is coming tomorrow and we wonder if it’s okay if he can sleep over? We have some rooms over don’t we? I know I asked to late.”

“I suppose it will be fine, but you’re the one that cleans the room.”

Yuri looks at Yurio who nods.

“That’s only fair. Thank you.” The younger omega smiles.

 

At the world championship  
Mari follows the Katsuki-Nikiforovs to Saitama.

“Little brother hows Eiji?”

“He’s fine, diaper changed and fed. He's a happy boy now and tired. Want to go with us to see Vitya?”

“Thanks but I should go see where Minako is. We’ll see you both later.” Mari waves bye to her brother.

Yuri nods adjusting the baby carrier, with the backstage pass in his hand. The omega slowly heads down to the locker rooms. In Eiji’s hand there’s a squeaky toy to keep him occupied, everytime it makes a noise the baby squeals loudly. Yuri looks at his baby proudly.

“We are almost at dada now, he's waiting for us.”

The omega slowly opens the door. Inside Victor is getting ready.

“Yuri, Eiji.” The alpha beams a heart shaped smile. The little boy babbles at his dada. 

“Baba.” The little boy smiles.

“Baba.” Vitya answers. Victor kisses his son on the forehead. 

The little family spends a few minutes together before the alpha has to return.  
“It’s time for me to go to the others. See you two later.” Victor hugs his family and walks off.

“Good luck Vitya. Win for us.” Yuri gets escorted back to his seat.

“Thank you Mr.”

The guard nods and stands nearby. After all the threats towards the family. Yuri refused to let them rule his life. Thankfully bodyguards were available to help, anything to make sure Victor is relaxed and can do his best.

A few moments later it’s time for the first group to enter, Vitya is in the last group.

Yuri made sure Eiji has his headset on, the omega tested with several different sounds and the baby remained unresponsive until he turned around the little boy. A bright smile is plastered all over the little baby. The little life talks and plays with his toy.   
As the time goes Eiji begins to falls asleep. 

Several minutes later Victor goes on the eyes and Yuri claps causing the baby to wake up startled.   
Eiji starts crying and Yuri releases his scent. The baby quickly relaxes.

“I know you can’t hear me, but don’t cry my little one dada is about to skate. Let’s watch him.”

Yuri watches his husband skate his short program, celebrating family and love.

“Victor is beautiful on the ice Yuu-chan.”  
Mari watches her brother.

“I know I feel so proud, that man is mine. He’s giving me shivers.” Yuri pats his son's head.

The female alpha nods and tickles her nephew. 

Eiji squirms and laughs with a toothy grin. Yuri hands over his son to Mari whom happily takes him. 

“I even think the second time is better than the first time. Maybe cause I feel better?” 

The alpha female nods. “I’ve never seen you feel as good as you are. For your sake I hope you keep it up talking to a specialist.” 

“I fully intend to Mari nee chan. Especially since there’s plenty of people after me, I know Victor is trying too tone it down. But I still see it.” 

Mari sighs. “But thankfully my baby brother doesn’t give up that easy.”

“Yeah you’re right about that. There’s no way i’m going to just give up. Anyhow Vitya is done let’s go down to him.”

The guard is guarding them on their way down. Victor is in the lead with about 10 points.   
Walking down the stairs as Mari carries Eiji and Yuri walking behind her keeping eye on them.

“Hurry up brother, your husband is waiting for you.”

Vitya waves to Mari who hurries down. 

She hands Eiji over to his dada and the male omega moves faster. 

The male alpha takes his baby boy gently, looking at the baby boy gently nomming on his teething ring. Eiji starts whining a bit.

“Mari does he have another teething ring? Looks like he still feel pain.”

The female alpha shakes her head. “I wouldn’t know ask Yuri.”

The male omega overhears. “There is one in my rucksack.” The younger man quickly finds it and hands it over to his husband who makes the switch.

Victor looks at Eiji who slowly relaxes again. The alpha checks the tooth. 

“When it comes to that tooth, I think he’s almost done with it.”

Yuu-chan looks proudly. “In a few months maybe we can feed him different food.”

“Solnyshko he grows up to fast!” Vitya smiles at his son who noms on his teething toy.

“But there’s a lot more we can see, like his first time sitting on his own or when he starts crawling. He’s really close now.”

“Yuri, don’t forget when he’ll learn to walk around. Then you’ll two be in trouble, he’ll be everywhere.” Mari giggles. 

“He’ll learn when he’s able too, let’s put our faith in him that he’ll do just fine. Anyhow love how did i do?” Vitya looks at his husband.

“Amazing as always, but to tell you the truth I know you can do better. Yurio also has improved a lot, I think he’ll be at the top again before we know it. I guess I got my work cut out for me.” 

Victor nods at the omega, knowing his words were the truth. He would do better in the free program a final culminate of his career.   
Eiji babbles as the family gathers in the hotel. Their room was one of the hotels largest.   
Even Mari stayed with them, at first she had said no but she was quickly overtaken by her nephew. Who could ever say no? Not auntie Mari for sure. During the off day she took her Eiji out, she kept herself busy trying not to think of what her brother and brother in law was doing. Turns out they were just practicing. 

Ever since Yuri’s attendance in the GPF final gala things have gotten heatened up.   
Furious alphas had threatened Victor’s mate and the alpha himself. 

But the both of them men knew that nothing worthwhile came for free. Shaping a better world for omegas was something worth fighting for and Yuri knew exactly what he’s doing.

Later during their off day The Katsuki-Nikiforovs joins the other skater active or former alike. 

“Yuuuri! The picture does not do Eiji justice. My godchild is more adorable than ever.” Phichit takes plenty of pictures of the baby. The little boy babbles and smiles loving the attention.

Sometimes even Vitya wondered why they had made the several year younger Phichit one of his godfathers, then again he had chosen Chris. Whom Yuri had almost rolled his eyes at. But after his choice to start a family, he think Yuri slowly changes his mind. 

“Don’t forget to send them to us as well.” Yuri watches his male omega friend and smiles at his husband.

“As if I would do that? Sent.” Both Yuri’s, Victor’s, Mari’s and Yurio’s phones goes off. 

Everyone looks at him.

“Frankly You all are down with this Eiji sickness, fam I got you all in my favorites as a group send. You’re welcome.” Phichit smiles and winks.

Victor and Yuri smiles as they watch the adorable pictures of their 6 month old son. 

On the pictures you can see Eiji clearly babbling with his parents on each side looking at him as if he’s the most precious in the world.

“Yuuri-chan you better send those to mama and papa too.” Mari smiles at her baby brother.

Chris and his husband arrives late.

“Well dear fab people come late and my husband just had to do something.” Chris chuckles and winks.

Alexander just shakes his head. “I’m 5 month pregnant now and I’m truly sorry you all missed the wedding. It was impromptu before my tummy started showing. We’ll definitely have one where you all are invited.”   
Yuri looks at the man. “I understand, Eiji wasn’t planned either. Yet I do not regret giving birth to him. If there’s anything you need just ask me.”

“Thanks I really appreciate it, a half drunken time when I was on my heat. We had already talked about it, so our choice was obvious and here I am 5 months pregnant and starving.   
So where is the food?”

Victor ask for a waiter, they order briefly. 

Yuri smiles thinking. “So who would have thought Chris a father?”

Alexander chuckles. “I used to think that myself, but ever since you two had Eiji, you guys saved me. Seeing the love you both received made him reconsider. Having a baby is not everything no, I’ve spent a lot of year With Chris and I was seriously thinking of never having a family. If that’s not true love I don’t know what is.” The man cries briefly.

Christopher looks at him with concern. “Are you alright? Or is it just hormones?” 

“It’s mostly hormones I think, it’s a roller coaster for sure.” Alexander smiles awkwardly.

Vitya and Yuri nods knowingly. 

“Good luck you two.” 

Chris and Alexander smiles as they nod. 

“I know our kids can have play dates when older! We could talk about old memories.” Victor looks like a big child and Yuri chuckles. 

Alexander looks at Eiji.

“How’s he doing? I heard he’s teething from Chris. Is he behaving well?”

The younger omega nods at the pregnant omega.

“Mostly, as long as he has a teething ring to keep his gum cool. He’s quite well behaved yes, I guess we were lucky.”

The group spend hours eating and talking.

Yuri rustles and takes Eiji for a walk. “I think i’ll tale Eiji to bed now, he’s getting increasingly fussy.”

Vitya gets up to go with Yuri. “I’ll follow them we have the skating tomorrow after all. See you all tomorrow. Mari take your time.”

The female alpha nods.

“See you.” Yuri waves.

The two men catch a cab back to the toilet. Eiji sleeps in his dada’s lap. The alpha carefully strokes his tiny son and Yuri rests his head on him. 

Ahh. “Would have known family life was so rewarding.” Vitya quietly tells his husband.

After an half an hour they return to their room. Victor carefully places their son in his crib.   
The couple retires to bed.

Mari arrives later that night tiptoeing and giving Eiji some food as she returned. After getting Eiji a teething ring she went to bed.

The omega woke up early in the morning to take care of their son. 

Today Vitya with family and friends where going sightseeing. 

Vitya, Yuri and Mari gathered diapers and other things needed for the baby.

“Now that we’ve been here for a few days, I miss Makka. I hope she’s fine. I feel a bit bad for leaving her back at the inn.” Victor pouts.

“I’m sure she’s fine at home Vitya.” Yuri smiles lovingly as Victor heads to pick up their infant.

“Yuri! Mari! come! You must see this.”

The brother and sister moves quickly to the crib.

“Look he’s sitting on his own. Our baby is growing up.” Victor smiles proudly with tears in his eyes. 

“Eiji mama er papa is so proud, I know how long you’ve been practicing.” 

The little boy sits looking at his happy parents. 

“Baba!” He gently puts his arms up towards his dada. 

The alpha gently picks up the little boy and changes Eiji’s diaper.

“Victor I got his bottle and food.” Yuri hands the bottle to his husband, whom feeds Eiji.

The little boy happily drinks the milk.

“Seems he still loves to eat a lot, he’s getting really chubby.” Yuri smiles.  
“Just like you Yuu-chan, so chubby I used to pinch your cheeks.” Mari giggles as her younger brothers cheeks tints with red.

“Yuri i’m sure he’ll love katsudon when he grows older.” The omega licks his lips.

After the little boy is fed they head outside, many noticed the couple. Victor kept an eye on the crowd while his husband talked to Eiji. Yuri grabs a toy and the little boy grabs onto it and laughs.

“Baba! Dada!” The little baby shows a toothy grin. 

“Victor, Yuri, Mari! We’ve arrived, we can’t possibly go without our guides.” Pitchit chuckles.

The friends walked all over and did a lot of shopping. Somehow most of them was for the little bouncing baby. 

Eiji revels in the attention he is getting. Everyone retires early, tomorrow was the time for the free skate. 

 

On the day of the free skate.

“Vitya are you nervous? You’re not that far ahead as usual.”

Yuri asks his husband quietly.

Victor thinks for a second.

“No it’s the free skate that counts most and i’m confident. Your idea was good after all. I’m proud to be your husband solnyshko. Eiji be nice to ma- er papa okay?”

The omega chuckles. “You know as long as he’s well fed and has a teething ring he’s an angel.”

The alpha nods pleased and gently plants kisses on his family head and walks of to the waiting room. Here he does his normal routine. Spending time memorizing his every move dancing around the corridors. Determined to make his family proud. Victor had watched Yurios every move. His huge grow spurt had finally subsided and were sure he would do even better at worlds. Maybe even defeat him, but he wouldn’t give up without a fight.

Meanwhile Yuri is taking of the little baby. Making sure he was well fed and a dry diaper.

“Looks like we are ready to go sit down, the headset is on.” … “I’m nervous for today and tomorrow.”

“Yuuchan you’ll be alright.” Mari says with a smile. “And Victor will be too.”

An hour or so later it’s Victor’s turn to skate.

The moment he stepped on to the ice, he took a deep breath and went into his starting pose.

The sound of ice skates on the ice stopped, the music sound and the crisp sounds starts. 

Everyone holds their breath as Vitya takes off to his first jump. Many jumps later and several minutes of skating he slowly takes off to the kiss and cry.

Victor felt like crying, he gave it his all. Every fiber in his body screamed, his body started to shake a bit. Slowly he breathed in and out. 

Yakov sits next to him. “You looked great out there Vitya, i’m proud of you. I think you can win this.”

The younger man nods while breathing heavily. Slowly the man takes breath while thinking of his family. 

“They are watching me, hoping I win. I hope I won’t let them down.”

Yakov grunts. “No matter what happens, your family will still love you. So be confident.” 

The alpha nods as he hears his score.

“The winner is Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov. In his last world championship, the end of an era.”

Meanwhile Yuri watches him with his mouth open. 

“He won! Yes! I’m so proud, Eiji dada did it!”

The baby just babbles.

“Baba.” While smiling.

“The omega answers. “Baba won.” 

Eiji smiles at his smiling parent, he can’t hear anything but he can tell papa is happy. 

Victor takes a deep breath and enters the ice again.

Yurio stands waiting, Phichit as well. Yurio didn’t get any higher than europeanship, but he’s happy.

There’s more countries in the World Championship, meaning a bronze here is more worth. 

Victor walks up on the podium after Yurio and Phichit.   
The alpha looks proudly at Yurio as the russian anthem is heard throughout the rink. 

“You did well, next time you’ll do better.” The young omega nods happily. 

“Let’s work on getting better for the team skate, it will be the last thing i’ll ever do.” 

Yurio nods wanting to do better.

“Yuri did you see us skate?”

The older omega nods.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. We are both proud of you!”

The day after Yuri skates in the gala. Everyone watching hold their breaths, he wastes no time showing he’s been practicing hard. Yuri’s movements are more fluid than 3 months ago, Yuri step sequences are beautiful as always. Slowly he builds up to a triple flip.   
HIs jumps are less shaky, skating with more confidence. 

Victor and the rest of the medalists follow up with their performances. 

At the gala party they are served dinner and mingle. There’s plenty of people that praises the omega for his hard work. But there’s also backlash from conservatory people. 

But for now the positive people take over the negativity as the boys go home.

In april Russia wins the team challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of Vitya's life begins now.


	10. Looking for a nanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With nanny hunting and planning a summer vacation. Chris is on his way. Will they remember everything? Scratch that will Vitya remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay! I have a summer vacation planned as well. As next chapter, so here's an extra big one! Enjoy!

The couple spend the next months trying to find a live in nanny for their travels.   
There’s many things they need to consider.

“Yuri i’ve got the papers printed. Shall we make our nanny applicant paper? There’s so much we need to think of.”  
The omega walks into their living room.  
“I know, the language, a calm and collected person. Good education in childcare, have younger siblings will help too. Good references.”

Vitya hums in reply as he sorts the papers.

“It’s for our precious boy, nothing less than perfection got him.”

Yuu-chan hums a song as he goes thru papers from companies they can use to get the best nanny possible. 

They couple has chosen several different agencies, to get people from around the world. To get the best out of the best for their son. 

Name  
Education:  
Previous jobs:  
Languages:  
Age:  
Your second gender, but it will not be based on that. Bonded with a mate? Only applies for alphas and omegas.   
References from past jobs, with numbers as we will call them.  
How you are as a person.  
We will travel a lot, so have a working passport and a love for travel.  
Travel expenses will be paid by us the parents. You will have to work many hours a day. Your pay will be generous and there will be free days, when us the parents take over.   
You’ll get your own bedroom at the hotels we stay at.   
Since we will travel all over the world, we need you to know the most common languages such as english, german, spanish and french. Besides the japanese and russian, we want to have our child grow up with these two languages mainly.   
All these languages should at least be adequate enough so that paramedics and such can understand you in case of an emergency. 

Apply on the website and we’ll get back to you.  
Sincerely Yuri and Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov.

Yuri hands the paper to his husband. Whom skims through the papers.

“Looks good want me to rewrite it onto the computer?”

“Sure go ahead, I hear Eiji demands my attention.” 

 

Victor sorts out the papers while Yuri changes their son’s diaper and puts him in his playpen.   
Makkachin happily walks around looking at her pack leaders.  
She decides it’s a good time to go out, so Makka picks up her leash and heads to the omega.

Yuri chuckles. “I think she wants something.”  
Victor smiles happily at Makkachin who wags her tail happily.

“Shall we go for a walk old girl? If we wait for a few minutes maybe Vitya can join us too!”

The female dog yips happily. 

Yuri looks at Makkachin. “Let me go get Eiji and we can go outside to wait for him.”

The male omega picks up his babbling baby boy and puts him in the stroller. He quickly puts the leash on Makka. 

“Vitya.” The older man looks up. “We are ready to go, we’ll see you outside.” The man nods as he continues writing.

Outside Yuri walks with Makkachin to a nearby tree.

“It’s such a nice spring day, almost summer.” The omega takes a deep breath while listening to the birds chirping away. 

Several minutes later, he can see a mop of platinum hair moving towards them in a haste.  
“Yuri, I'm done for now. Makka where you a good girl?”  
The old dog yips in agreement.  
Victor picks up Eiji whos waiting to be picked up. The alpha nuzzles his baby, Eiji giggles and babbles. 

Yuu-chan's face relaxes even more and a smile appears on his face.   
“It’s so warm out today, Vitya let’s go for a long walk.” 

Victor nods happily, slowly walking they take in their surroundings. Laughter from their son echoes through the forest.  
Soon enough the beach appears in front of them.   
The water glimmers and the crystals in the sand flicker in the sunlight.   
Vitya let’s Makkachin lose and she quickly runs ahead. Victor puts Eiji back in his pram.  
“Wait for me girl.” 

The alpha runs after the family dog, the omega looks pleased at the scene that plays out.  
One day that will be their son running around there as well, the thought sent pleasant chills through Yuri’s body. 

“Baba!” Eiji laughs with his toothy grin.

“Baba.” The man answers his son.  
“Look baba is having so much fun running around in the sand. I wish you were big enough, you’ll be big enough next year. We’ll play on the beach and make sun castles. Hopefully Makka will still be with us.” 

The almost 7 months old boy babbles back, enjoying their conversations. 

We live for moments like this, moments that will never fade from our memories. Can we truly be more happy than we are now? In the future, yes I think so but now? No I don’t think so.   
I never knew I longed for this, seeing Vitya play with Makkachin and our son just being himself. This moment doesn’t define me, but it adds to my being. I am Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov and i’ll never give up, I'll fight for us omegas. For what everyone should have. I let my thoughts drift away further, keeping an ear out for Eiji slightly. 

“Yuuuri? You there?” Victor peers at his husband.

The omega shakes his head. “Sorry got lost in my thoughts.”

“I had a thought Yuri, Is this what life is truly all about? I feel serene, like a new chapter of my life just started with you into infinity.” The alpha smiles gently at his mate.

“Forever Victor, with you and Eiji.” 

He parents gently clasp their hands together watching over the still waters. Yuri picked up their son who babbles away. Makkachin had laid down right in front of them.

Now the real challenge begins, Yuri’s comeback.   
A moment which Yuri dreads and anticipates with great excitement. 

“Time to make more history together Victor. You and me against the world.”

With the off season comes the nanny candidates and many people applied. 

Finding someone they can trust and that Eiji is comfortable with.  
They go through everyone, finding both love and hate.   
The two parents had anticipated getting hate mail. Everyone in the world needed time to adjust, but with every month there were less. 

“Vitya I found several downright embarrassing applicants of every second gender.”

“Me too Yuri, a lot of idiots too. Those people I wouldn’t even trust to take care of our plants.”

“You should read this one Victor.” The omega reads it out loud and they both chuckle.

“An adorable fan, but I wouldn’t want them to take care of our son.” The alpha sighs slightly.

“I truly believe we’ll find out perfect nanny for our boy. Ah look it’s Chris cousin, he looks promising.” Yuri looks at his husband.

“Let me see.” The omega passes the application over to his alpha.   
Vitya reads and nods.

“His application is exactly how I want them to be.” Victor smiles.

“Some of these people, I can’t believe they even bothered? I assume they just want to waste our time.” Yuri sighs quietly.

“Forget about those people solnyshko, they aren’t worthy of our time nor effort.”

The omega nods. “I know some of them are however ridiculous and funny.”

Yuri and Victor spend hours going through hundreds of applications. A lot of people were obvious fans of them, some just wanted the traveling. Eventually 5 people were selected, 3 omega’s, 1 alpha and 1 beta. There’s no surprise there’s more omegas than any other. Most omegas were born with it and had the right instinct. However that didn’t mean others were bad at it. 

First candidate was a divorced alpha with a son, his ex is a beta.   
He hadn’t found his true mate yet. The couple weren’t sure they wanted an unmated alpha, but the mans credentials are excellent. 

Not that he would be any threat towards their most likely omega son. At least that’s what the preliminary results had said, however the tests are as accurate as they can be for infants. They had just received the results from their family doctor. There was a small margin for error. 

Yuri worried slightly about it, but Victor just shook his arms.

“I won’t love our son any less for being an omega. He’s our precious first born. The fact that he’ll most likely be an omega is. He’ll be able to have a child one day. How I wished I could at times. But it also means he’s even more like you and that makes me happy.” Vitya’s beautiful heart shaped mouth shows.   
The omega can’t help but smile either.

Victor leans in to kiss his beautiful mate and heads out to the cot. He gently picks up their son and Yuri comes with a bottle.   
Vitya smiles softly while caressing soft black hair on the boy. Eiji’s eyes are still blue, but they are slightly darker.”

“Eiji your papa wants you to keep those eyes blue. But it seems they may get darker.” 

Victor looks at Yuri.

The omega chuckles. “What can I say? The genetics are against me. But perhaps he’ll get blue with brown eyes eventually?”

Vitya ponders. “That would be ideal, cause I could just drown in your beautiful eyes.” 

Yuu-chan blushes. “I’ll never become immune to you.”

Victor chuckles. “Seeing you blush makes me so happy. Your love for me shines.”

 

A few weeks later.

“Yuri the first possible nanny is an alpha.”

Victor looks at his husband when he walks towards their son.

“Hi my name is Kevin Kawasaki, i’m half japanese half american. An unbonded alpha and I'm 32 years old.”

The husbands goes thru their notes.

“So what is your speciality?”   
The omega asks the older alpha.

“I know all the languages and i’ve lived several years in Russia. I studied daycare in the states, my references are from all over the world.” 

“What do you think about children and seconds genders? Do you have any of your own?”  
Victor asks the older alpha.

“Children are our future and I have a child from a previous relationship with a beta woman. However i’m unmated like I wrote. I figured it’s an important part to tell a potential employer.   
I treat every child regardless of their second gender. I believe everyone should have the same chance in life. Any other questions? 

The man watches the two parents that nods.

“For our final test we’ll let you handle our son under our observation. You have a superb credentials, but that won’t matter if our son won’t feel safe with you.”

Kevin nods with a smile. 

Kawasaki walks towards the baby, the man gently says hi and announces his presence.

“Hi, I'm Kevin and you must be Eiji?.”

The little boy slowly looks at the new person. 

“Son he’s here to meet you.” Yuri shows himself to the little boy, letting him know he's not alone with this stranger.

Eiji’s eyes shines babbling at his papa. 

“Looks like I need to be around personally. 

Kevin gently touches the little boy, Eiji looks out for his papa.

“It’s okay i’m here and dada is nearby too. We won’t let him hurt you.”

The older alpha takes a look at their surroundings.

“How about we play with one of your toys?”

Kevin picks up a toy that makes farm animals sounds. 

Eiji looks around and pokes the toy a bit.

“Maybe we should go for a walk?”

The omega looks up for his book. “Sure, let's go out.”

Kevin spends several hours outside with Eiji.

The little boy slowly warms up a bit to him.

“Thanks for coming to take care of our son, we’ll get back to you in a few weeks by mail or phone call.”

“Thank you for having me. I had a lovely time with the family.” Kevin bows and heads out. 

The two fathers are unsure if this man is right for their son, the fact that he’s unmated poses a minor threat. If he meets an unmated in omega in heat.

The second person is a woman in her early thirties.

“Hello i’m Anastasia Kuzmina, born and raised in Russia. I’m a beta, so pheromones doesn’t affect me. I feel I'm ready for the adventure of hopefully helping you two with your son.”

“Welcome to the Katsuki-Nikiforovs Miss Anastasia. Please do tell us a bit more about yourself.” Yuri smiles at the older woman.

“So I'm am a beta as i said, unmarried. I love children and I hope to have several in the future. But for now I just want to protect other couples children. A dream of mine is to travel around as well, to leave Russia even if it’s just briefly. Also i believe the children are our future therefore they must be protected. I’m a bit surprised you allowed me to come here, since my lack of japanese language. But you must see something really good in my credentials.”

The woman watches the parents as they figure out how to answer.

“That’s cause your other credentials and references are excellent. We deemed it impossible to ignore you.”

The beta woman nods pleased. But due to that she had to work even harder for the couple to accept her.

“I’ve also studied about omegas and alphas. On how to help the children. Here’s my diploma.” The woman hands over her letter.

“That’s not really needed for now, as our son is still just a baby. But it will help in your future endeavours.” Victor says with a firm voice.

“I do realise that, but it was helpful and I thought it would benefit me if anything happens to you two.” Anastasia looks at the couple.

“I see.” Says Yuri. “Excuse us we are going to have a chat.”

The two men walked out of the room to discuss.

“She seems like a great woman, but i’m not convinced. But let’s let her meet our son, maybe he’ll like her?” Victor looks at Yuri whom nods. “I’ll go get Eiji.” Vitya puts the baby in his play pen.   
The little baby sits down and watches his surroundings.

Anastasia rushes forward to him, terrifying the little boy. Eiji wails loudly scared and Yuri quickly comes to his rescue.

“I think you better go. You scared him and you’ll only get one shot.” Victor steps in protecting his family.

Anastasia sighs while leaving the family. She looked up to them, envying them finding their soulmate. Something she could never have as a beta. She’s a fan but after her failure she’ll most likely not be working for the family. 

“Next up is a female omega.” Yuri announces.

“Hi i’m Ai Legokova a japanese woman in her 20ies. Bonded with my lovely russian wife, no children yet.”

Yuri smiles. “That’s the female version off us, ah sorry do continue.”

“Anichka is her name and yes I have her permission to work. She’s an advocate of letting me live my life the way I want too. My wife supports your work as well, she won’t be joining me while I work as she trusts me. However at times, but only after discussing with you two.. My russian is good enough to teach Eiji when time comes.   
I also grew up in a big family and trained in baby care due to being an omega.   
I feel I'm more than adequate to take care of your son.   
Since I've gotten married i’ve also learned a lot of languages, Anichka likes me to spread my wings.   
I left my home as soon as we married, at first she just wanted to save me. But slowly love blossomed.”

“So you used to live as an omega that was raised just for breeding?” Yuri looks at Ai.

“Unfortunately yes, my family is quite old fashioned. But Anichka saved me from that life and let me find my own purpose to be whom I want to be. I do realise that working as a nanny might be a bit contradictory, but it’s what I know and want to do after all.”

Victor and Yuri nods.

“Your credentials are excellent as well, we would like to introduce you to our son now.” Victor takes Ai to Eiji’s playpen. 

Ai slowly meets the eyes of the baby. Eiji plays with many of his toys as he eyes the new person. 

“Hi Eiji i’m Ai, i’m here to play and spend time with you. I hope we can become good friends.”

The boy watches his parents as well as the new person. He goes quiet at first, then turns around to babble at his dada. 

“Baba.” A tiny heart shaped mouth gleams with a few teeth showing.  
Victor smiles back.

“Baba! back at you.” The alpha chuckles.  
“You are just to adorable.” Yuri watches his tiny family.

Ai observes the family waiting for a good moment to step in. She slowly gets closer, making eye contact with the 8 months old baby. 

“Does he crawl yet?” Ai watches Yuri expectantly.

“Yes he does, you can let him crawl for a bit.”

The woman gently picks up Eiji,

“Let’s look around a bit. Don’t worry I'll make sure he won’t get lost.”  
The female omega watches the parents expectantly. Yuri and Victor nods encouraging her to do it. 

Eiji slowly starts crawling,but quickly he picks up pace as he's on an adventure.   
His little head moves as he searches his surrounding for something to chew on.  
The little boy stops in front of his toys. The little boy sits up straight and presses buttons making farm animal sounds.  
He happily laughs while blabbing.

The female omega seems like a perfect match for their son. 

“Thank you Ai, we’ll let you know our answer as soon as possible.” Yuri bows to Ai who bows back.

“Thank you as well, it was my pleasure. You have such a sweet son.”

Next up is another female omega from China.   
50 years old, several children of her own, divorced with adult kids.   
Yuri and Victor felt her resume was impressive.  
There was a minor worry about the woman was old fashioned. However the couple decided to give her a chance.

“Hi my name is Mei, I have worked a bit in child daycare. But I'm mostly self taught.”

“What do you think you can do for our son?”

“I can take good care of him and make sure he gets educated in the extra sexes. Whos on top etc.”

The married couple stares in disbelief. 

“To be honest mrs. We don’t want our child to be segregated. He’s also far to young be taught anything.”

The older woman huffs and puffs.  
“It’s never too early to learn about your second gender.”

Yuri and Victor sighs together.  
“I think this interview is over. Good luck finding a job. We do not want you for our child.”  
The male omega looks at the woman.

“I would have been perfect for your child. Well it’s your loss, good luck.”  
The female omega mumbles as she hastily walks away. 

Victor sighs.  
“She seemed like a great person. Guess we were wrong. I don’t want such a person to care for our son.” 

Yuri nods.  
“One person left Vitya, we’ve had interesting people joining us.”

“I sincerely wonder if we’ll ever find someone.” Victor sighs loudly.

“Vitya it’s not all bad, that female omega is nice and that beta was okay. Next up is Chris’s cousin.” Yuri smiles as he tries to make his husband perk up.

“I wished Mari had the time to do it.” The alpha sighs.

“But neechan said no, she doesn’t have the right education nor the time. She will eventually take over the inn.”

The inn is doing better than ever. Their parents are secretly hoping she’ll find a husband or wife, someone who can help out and getting a heir. 

“The last applicant is Chris’s cousin Anton, but he won’t arrive until a few more days.” Yuri picks up Eiji and hugs him. The little boy happily blabs.

“Want to crawl a little my baby boy?”  
The proud parent gently places the little baby on the floor.  
Eiji wiggles a bit and sets off with his parents right behind him.   
Everything needs to be explored, his little legs moves fast as he explores the floor.   
He finds Makkachin sleeping in her bed. 

“Baba!” Eiji touches on of her ears. Makka looks up and licks the tiny hand.   
The baby giggles as it tickles.

Proud parents Yuri and Victor takes plenty of photos.  
Eiji sits up and pets Makkachin.

“They are so sweet together.” Yuri smiles at Victor whom nods.

A few days later Chris’s cousin arrives.

“Welcome, we have decided that you’re interesting and we are going to give you a chance. Just cause you’re family of our sons godfather doesn’t mean you’ll get preferential treatment.”

The male omega nods.

“I wouldn’t want to get a job just for being family either. So i’m a male omega unbonded, I’m 25 years old. I’m using pills and sometimes shots to keep my heats at bay. The only issue would be if I found my true mate. But the chances for that are so slim.” 

Yuri nods. “Anything else you want to mention?” 

“I’ve got several siblings and I love children. In the past I've worked in a daycare. I’ve been an au pair as well, that was a very interesting time of my life.”

“We’ve asked your au pair employer and they said you did an amazing job. They were impressed by the way you did everything. So we are impressed as well.” The alpha speaks up.

“Ah I just did my job, the family were happy with me. I enjoyed it and I think that it will help me with this job.”

The couple nods.

“I obviously know a lot of languages, self taught mostly. But I do have diplomas as well.” The omega says proudly.

“What else is there?” Yuri asked with a smile. 

“I don’t back down and I know how to protect myself. I know childrens cpr.”

Yuri looks at his papers.

“I think we are satisfied with your answers, now would you like to meet the boy in question again? He's our pride and joy.“ 

The young male omega nods.

Vitya places Eiji on the floor.

“Hey Eiji, do you remember me? Probably not, but I do.” The younger man sits down next to the little boy. 

Eiji watches the other adult carefully.   
Antong picks up a toy and talks thru the toy to the baby.

“So are you Eiji? I’m Anton the cat. Meow.”

The little boy looks up laughing grabbing at the toy cat. A loved toy Yurio had given to him. 

“Baba!” Eiji laughs as Anton speaks to him.

The couple watches their plays.

“Your son is more adorable now than ever. I hope to one day have a family of my own.”

Yuri smiles softly as he watches Eiji.  
“It’s a special feeling, it didn’t feel real before he started to move around in me.”

Anton nods. “Of course, one day i hope to meet my soulmate and build a healthy relationship with said alpha. Just like yours and Mr Katsuki Nikiforov.”

The married couple nods. 

“That’s what omegas dares to hope for now, you’re changing the world. Many omegas are so grateful and I wish to help.”

“Anton, please promise to keep this a secret.”   
The younger omega looks at the slightly older omega.

“We tested our son and the test gave us the result that he's most likely an omega. That gave me even more strength to keep going.”

Anton nods. “He does smell a little sweet, but it could just be his baby smell.”

Yuri nods knowingly. 

“Thank you for letting me meet your precious son, i can see why my cousin talks so highly of him.” 

Vitya and Yuri smiles. “He really seems to enjoy being with you. To be frank there’s another whom he liked too. So we now have to discuss and we’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”

“Thank you for the opportunity Mr Katsuki-Nikiforovs.”  
Anton slowly removes the cat from his hand and bends down to Eiji. “It was nice meeting you little boy, but bye bye for now. I hope we get to meet again real soon.” 

The younger male omega smiles as he waves goodbye.

“Wait Anton do you wish to stay longer? Chris is on his way over as we speak.”

“Oh, I would like to yes please.” Anton smiles.

“You know Chris always talks about how cute and smart his godchild is and I have to agree.”

Yuri and Victor smiles proudly.

A few hours later Chris and his fianceé arrives. His husband is more heavier than before, the oldest omega pats his tummy.

The younger omega chuckles.

“Can you please take us to the room? I’m exhausted.” The pregnant omega smiles with a strain.

Yuri looks at Victor. “Did you tell them they could sleep over at ours?”

Chris looks at Vitya. “We talked about this a few weeks ago, don’t tell me you forgot?” 

Vitya nods while being slightly embarrassed.

“I’ve been so busy with the nanny preparations so I forgot.”

Yuu-chan watches his husband.

“It can’t be helped, we do have several empty rooms. We’ll just need to get them ready. Come Victor.”

The alpha stares at his friend who chuckles at him getting dragged away by his mate.

Yuri goes back. “Do get yourselves comforted, I'll send Yurio out to help. It’s easy to get lost in our kitchen.”

The omega knocks on the younger omega’s door.

“Yurio are you there?”

“Yes, I’m here with Otabek.”

“Can you and Otabek show our guests around?” Yuri speaks hushed. “Check out the heatroom to make sure it’s good, if there’s anything you need to make a list. We’ll make sure you got everything.”

The younger omega opens the door, his face is all red. “How did you know?” Yurio stutters.

“Cause I keep an eye on your cycle. The room is soundproof and we approve of Otabek. Besides it’s better to stay at home than going to a random heat hotel right?”

The young man blushes. “It’s so embarrassing, how can i look you into your eyes afterwards?”

“Heats are normal for us omegas, so no need. We are family after all and Otabek is your mate.”

“That he is, I think that in the future I may want to have his kids.”

Yuri smiles at the younger omega.

“That’s great news, then one day we’ll go to your wedding? If not a bond bite is as strong, if not even stronger.”

Yurio nods and hands over a list.

“We had already made one together, we are being proper adults. Even though i’m taking birth control pills, condoms are a must.”

The older omega parent smiles proudly.

“Now go get properly dressed and help our guests please.”

Yurio nods and gets dressed. He slowly walks to the living room.

“Welcome Chris and the rest. Otabek and I are here to help until Yuri and Victor comes back.   
So is anyone hungry? We got food in the freezer, katsudon pirozhki and such.”

Chris looks at his mate.  
“I would love some food.” The older omega is starved. 

“Than it’s settled.”  
Yurio warms up the food and serve it to Anton, Chris and his husband.  
“This is good, did you make it yourself?”  
Chris asks the younger man.

“I made it with Mama Katsuki, I want to get better at cooking.”

The older omega noms happily, while his alpha looks at him. 

Half an hour later Yuri and Victor returns to the living room.

“The bedroom is finally ready. Has Eiji behaved?” Yuri asks Yurio.

“Of course, he played until he fell asleep.” The young man smiles proudly. During the next few days Chris and his cousin hang out with the Katsuki-Nikiforovs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on vacation now as well. Have a great summer!

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for posting 81 words only the recap
> 
> Also thanks to EmmyLynna that helped me with the fics name. It's not betaed, if someone is willing just write too https://bluecatfanfiction.tumblr.com/ Or if you just want to talk to me!


End file.
